


Unusual Appetites

by DividedWeFall88



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Fisting, Forced Sterilization, Futa on Female, Futanari, Harems, Humiliation, Male on Futa, Mind Control, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Threesome - F/M/Other, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DividedWeFall88/pseuds/DividedWeFall88
Summary: The futa orc Sharn and her gang of bandits rob, rape, and murder freely throughout the border region.Sharn feels dominant and powerful, thinking the good times will never end.But powers far greater than Sharn stalk the land, and at least one of them wants to give the orc a taste of her own medicine.In the end, Sharn will learn it is unwise to underestimate elves.
Relationships: Original Elf Character(s)/Original Orc Character(s), Original Orc Character/Harem
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	1. Hubris

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a fan parody. Dungeons & Dragons is owned by Wizards of the Coast (a subsidiary of Hasbro). Please support the official releases.
> 
> This story contains graphic descriptions of rape, violence, and sexual slavery.  
> Viewer discretion advised.
> 
> FYI-This story was originally posted in Original Works. UNUSUAL APPETITES is posted under the Dungeons & Dragons fandom now because I planned to use some of the D&D races in the following Chapters.

On the surface Sharn appeared to be a typical orc female.

She was about 6 feet tall, green skinned, and bulging with muscle. Sharn had a prominent jaw, large tusks, and scraggly black hair. If not for her large bosom and wide hips she could have easily been mistaken for a male. But Sharn was no ordinary orc.

She was smarter, stronger, and faster than most orcs. Through a combination of luck and skill she had formed her own band of cutthroat raiders that had raided and pillaged across the border region between the Elven Kingdom of Marcovia and the human kingdom of Bismal. Both kingdoms had claimed the lightly populated region, but neither was willing to fight the other over such a small prize. Effectively giving well-armed bandits groups in the area (like Sharn’s) free reign to rape, rob, and murder.

As a result, Sharn was wealthier and better equipped than most orcs too. Usually wearing thick steel armor, fine weapons, and an assortment of jewelry. But the thing that most separated Sharn from ordinary orcs was between her legs.

Unlike most orc women Sharn had a large cock and testicles just above her vagina. Hermaphrodites were a rarity among orcs, but as far as Sharn was concerned it was just another sign of her superiority. She was certainly not shy about using her manhood on women that caught her eye.

Some of those women were prostitutes, whose services Sharn paid for when she visited brothels. But most of them were victims of the Skull Crushers (which is what Sharn insisted her gang be called). Along with food, weapons, money, jewelry, and anything else of value, the Skull Crushers seized good looking women from the human and elven villages they raided. 

If the women were relatively lucky the Skull Crushers would simply use them once and them release them. But sometimes the gang would keep girls for days or even weeks, only letting them go once they grew bored with them. These poor females were much more likely to get seriously hurt or even killed by the gang (due more to neglect and casual cruelty than deliberate murder). Though at least one woman who had been imprisoned by the Skull Crushers for a few weeks, and then brutally murdered a few of her rapists, had been allowed by Sharn to officially join the gang (and was widely considered one of the most brutal and merciless members).

But even though Sharn usually let her people rape and murder to their heart’s content, she didn’t share when she picked out a woman for herself.

*****

Although Sharn was not self-aware enough to appreciate it, she and her gang were becoming victims of their own success. 

Thanks to the efforts of the Skull Crushers and other bandits in the area, the border region which had once seemed so full of things to be plundered, was now increasingly destitute. Virtually everyone with any wealth had already been robbed or fled the region. Many of the villagers and townsfolk that once lived in the area had already been killed by bandits or had simply starved to death after raiders had robbed them of everything.

Most of the people left were poor, desperate, and living in fear. The problem was becoming so obvious and hard to ignore that both the kings of Marcovia and Bismal had placed bounties on the heads of infamous bandits like Sharn. There were even rumors that the king of Bismal was going to send royal troops to deal with the raiders.

Although she was too proud to admit it, the situation was becoming worrisome enough that Sharn was seriously considering moving on to greener pastures. But Sharn wanted at least one more big score before leaving the region. Which was proving difficult now that most of the region’s wealth had already been plundered.

Then one of her men heard about a rich elven noblewoman who was arriving on the fringes of the border region for a clandestine meeting.

The bandit in question (Thog) had met one of his old drinking buddies at a tavern. His friend bragged about how his boss was blackmailing an elf aristocrat by threatening to expose her affair with a human knight to her husband. The drunken fool was even helpful enough to mention the exact time and place of the meeting.

Based on that information, Sharn was able to figure the most likely route the elven noblewoman and her escorts were going to take. Moreover, because it was a clandestine meeting, the bandit leader knew that the elf aristocrat couldn’t take too many guards. 

So Sharn and the rest of the Skull Crushers were going hide in a forested area along the route. Getting ready to ambush the elves as soon as they arrived. Seizing the gold that the noblewoman was going to pay her blackmailer with, along with the aristocrat herself. Then Sharn was a going to sell the elven noblewomen to some human slavers she knew for some quick cash.

After that the Skull Crushers would finally leave the border region for good (hopefully before the elf’s husband could even think about retaliating).

*****

Sharn felt herself growing increasingly nervous as she waited for the carriage the elven noblewoman was supposed to be arriving in.

While she considered most elves weak, professional elven warriors were a different matter. Thanks to their long life spans elves could devote centuries to martial skills like swordsmanship, and all of Sharn’s most harrowing battles had been against elves. Automatically touching a faint scar across her neck as she remembered the time an elven blade came within less than an inch of slitting her throat.

“What good would these idiots be against elven knights?” Sharn thought as she looked over the rest of the Skull Crushers.

Except for Sharn and Ashely (the woman who had started out as one of their sex slaves) the gang was entirely male. About a third of them were orcs that Sharn brought with her when she came to the area, and the rest were local humans that she recruited. A few of them were veterans, but those guys had just been common foot soldiers.

None of her people could be considered elite warriors, and if Sharn was honest with herself, they were all basically thugs. If the kings of Bismal or Marcovia ever got serious, they could easily wipe out the Skull Crushers and all the other bandit gangs in the area by sending an army or even just their elite warriors (something Sharn was all too aware of).

But the bandit leader breathed a sigh of relief once the elven noblewoman’s carriage appeared and Sharn saw how poorly guarded it was.

There were only two guards on the carriage, and three guards riding on horseback beside it. The elven guards had beautifully crafted and obviously high-quality weapons and armor, but they lacked the almost supernatural awareness of their surroundings that Sharn had come to expect from experienced elven warriors. Instead they were laughing and joking around with each other. With no idea that they were riding straight into an ambush.

Sharn smirked at the arrogant fools as she signaled to her archers, watching with hungry anticipation as the arrows flew through the air.

One of the guards on horseback died instantly as an arrow hit him in the eye. Another one on the carriage died almost as quickly as an arrow struck him in the throat. But the other three survived as dozens of arrows bounced off their magically reinforced armor.

“Protect our lady!” the foolhardiest of the survivors cried out to his comrades as he charged towards the bandits.

Unfortunately for the brave elf, while his body was well armored the same could not be said of his horse (which was a very large target). Within moments dozens of arrows struck the poor beast. Screaming in pain and terror as it collapsed to the ground, crushing its foolhardy rider beneath its bulk.

The last elf on horseback saw what happened to his comrade and dismounted. Running towards the bandits on foot. Confident of victory even though he was outnumbered more than ten to one.

The first bandit he reached raised a rickety wooden shield to protect himself as the elf struck at him. But the fine elven blade slashed straight through the shield and took off the man’s arm. As the thug screamed in pain and clutched his bleeding stump, the elven warrior decapitated him.

The armored elf quickly dispatched two more bandits, and Sharn knew that she had to do something quick before her people lost their nerve and/or the carriage escaped.

Besides, Sharn’s authority over the Skull Crushers was based entirely on the respect and fear they had for her. So Sharn couldn’t afford to look afraid. Therefore she charged straight for the elf, just as he was about to strike down another one of her men.

“EVERYBODY GET THE CARRIAGE BEFORE THEY ESCAPE! I’ll deal with this little bastard!” Sharn called out as she blocked the elven blade with her own sword (right before her enemy was about to finish off a wounded bandit).

“Stupid beast!” the elf cursed, suddenly finding himself face to face with an enemy that could put up a decent fight.

As they exchanged blows Sharn realized that while the warrior was a good swordsman by normal human and orc standards, he wasn’t one of those elves with such great experience and skill that virtually no human or orc could match them. Moreover, while his magically reinforced armor was technically superior to Sharn’s mundane armor, he lacked the physical strength to pierce the thick steel covering her body.

Sharn smirked as she realized neither of them could break through the other’s armor. Putting her full strength into a swing of her massive greatsword. As she anticipated, he tried to block the strike with his sword, but such was the force of the blow that it knocked the weapon from his hands.

The weaponless warrior stared at Sharn in fear. Then just as he was about to leap towards his sword, Sharn reached out and grabbed him by the throat. Breaking his slender neck and tossing his body aside.

While Sharn had been battling her opponent the rest of the bandits had mounted their horses and swarmed the carriage from all sides. When Sharn walked over to investigate where the carriage had come to a stop, she saw that the last guard was dead but didn’t have any obvious wounds. Remembering previous battles, Sharn said “are you still coating all your weapons with poison Ash?”

Ashely replied with a grin “why would I stop boss?…all that fancy armor counts for nothing if all I have to do is nick them.”

“I swear girl I can’t decide if you’re braver or just crazier than most of the men I know” Sharn said in rueful admiration.

Because even though it seemed to work for the human woman, Sharn would never dare put so much poison on her own weapons (for fear of accidentally poisoning herself).

As Sharn was talking to Ashely, the rest of the gang began looting the corpses of the dead elves or searching the carriage for the gold it was supposed to be carrying. Meanwhile the elf woman inside was lying on the floor of the carriage hiding under a blanket. Apparently hoping if she hid long enough the bandits would leave her alone.

“All the gold seems to be here boss” Thog reported as the bandit showed Sharn the box full of gold coins he found in one of the carriage compartments.

“Good job” Sharn said sincerely, because even though Thog was an orc thug who drank too much, he was surprisingly reliable most of the time.

“All right boys after you finish loading everything onto the horses were riding straight to Virgil City…then we’ll sell the elf girl to Abraham or Bartholomew leave this gods forsaken region and live like kings!” Sharn told the gang.

Most of them were not dumb enough to think that they would literally live like kings. But they knew that their shares of the loot would be enough for them to live comfortably (which for men like these included necessities such as booze and whores), for a few months at least. Besides the pickings had been so slim recently that it was obviously time to move to greener pastures.

“Duchess Gilthana” Sharn said with a mocking bow, when her people finally dragged the cringing elven aristocrat from the carriage, and she finally got a good look at Gilthana.

The first word that came to mind, was Soft.

Gilthana had a petite figure (clad in an elaborate pink dress), her head only came up to Sharn’s chest, the aristocrat’s golden blonde hair was long and obviously well cared for, and her faced appeared to be filled with absolute terror as she gazed at the bandit leader with her big blue eyes.

“Please don’t hurt me! My family is very wealthy they will pay handsomely for my safe return!” Gilthana begged.

“We already HAVE your gold” Sharn replied with a cruel laugh as she leered down at the elf (who looked scared enough to piss her panties).

Sharn knew that they should leave the area soon. But she had always had a weakness for female elves (especially the highborn ones). There was something so satisfying about exerting her dominance over members of the supposedly superior race, watching their delicate features twisted in pain and fear as she forced them to bend to her will.

“It won’t take that long…besides, I deserve a reward after getting these idiots through this” Sharn told herself.

“Change of plans boys…I need to ‘interrogate’ the prisoner first before we ride” Sharn said as she put her hands on Gilthana’s slender shoulders.

There were a few mutters of discontent at this. Not because the bandits were overly eager to leave right that moment, or because any of them objected to Sharn having her fun. It was due to the fact that the raiders knew from prior experience that their boss had no intention of sharing (but none of them were crazy or dumb enough to openly object).

Sharn guided Gilthana by the hand deeper into the forest. The slender and petite elf looked almost childlike next to the orc’s armored bulk (and seemed too terrified to speak). Eventually leading the aristocrat to an area where the trees and bushes gave them relative privacy.

“Take your clothes off” Sharn bluntly ordered her captive.

“No please” Gilthana pleaded, appearing as though she were about to burst into tears.

“Do it or I’ll just rip them off” Sharn threatened.

The blonde elf sniffled and began to undress. Revealing her slender body to the amorous orc. Who was getting off on humiliating the elf was as much as anything else.

Gilthana’s naked body turned out to be even paler and skinnier than Sharn had thought. She was hairless except for the light blonde bush between her legs, and the elf had small breasts with little pink nipples (that Sharn noticed were visibly erect despite the warm weather).

Then Sharn quickly got undressed herself. Carefully sorting and folding her weapons and armor as she did so. Because unlike the stereotypical orc, Sharn understood the value of maintaining her gear.

When they were both naked, Gilthana seemed unable to resist looking at the amorous orc.

Unlike Gilthana’s dainty limbs, Sharn’s arms and legs were rippling with muscle (and covered in numerous scars). She had thick nests of hair coming out of her armpits, and a virtual forest of pubic hair. Sharn’s breasts were each as big as Gilthana’s head, capped by large dark green nipples. Her hips were wide, and all the rest of her body fat seemed to be concentrated in Sharn’s big green ass.

But the thing that drew the elf’s eyes the most was the large penis and testicles jutting out of her pubic hair.

“You have both…” Gilthana murmured as she gazed from Sharn’s voluptuous breasts and backside to her manhood.

“Yes my people don’t see it as a curse the way that yours do…as long as your strong orcs don’t care what you have between your legs” Sharn said with a grin.

Even ordinary elves who could treat orcs with relative equality would usually look upon creatures such as Sharn with revulsion (the kindest word they would use to describe her kind was Half-Men). But that just made it all the more satisfying for Sharn to bend elf females over and make them squeal.

“On your knees girl” Sharn commanded the elven aristocrat.

Gilthana got on her knees and looked up at the orc. Quivering and shivering as Sharn approached. Sputtering “what…you couldn’t possibly expect me to…” once the bandit’s large green cock was directly in front of her.

“You’re a married woman Gilthana…I’m sure you know what to do” Sharn said with a laugh.

When the elf kneeling before her was slow to react, Sharn warned “If you don’t start sucking my cock now I’m shoving it up your little elf ass instead.”

Sharn was actually in a good mood, but she fully intended to carry out her threat if Gilthana remained stubborn.

The threat seemed to work, because Gilthana immediately leaned forward to kiss Sharn’s manhood. The raider’s penis quickly hardening as Gilthana used her lips and tongue on her captor’s cock. Showing more skill than most of the whores Sharn had been with, as she brought the aroused orc to full mast.

“I guess you must do this for your husband all the time” Sharn groaned.

Even though she was naked and on her knees with an orc cock in her mouth, a look of amused contempt seemed to flash across Gilthana’s face. But it happened so quickly that Sharn decided she must have imagined it. Besides, there were other things that the aroused orc would rather focus on.

“Stop…I don’t want to finish in your mouth” Sharn commanded.

Gilthana obediently opened her mouth wide and allowed Sharn to withdraw her rigid rod. Staring at the orc with an odd intensity as Sharn reached down and pulled the elf to her feet. Meekly complying as her captor told her to “bend over and brace yourself against the tree.”

A moment later Gilthana felt Sharn’s engorged penis poke against her ass.

“No please my husband will kill me if I return to him with an orc baby in my belly!” the elf noblewoman pleaded.

“That sounds like YOUR problem” Sharn callously replied as she grabbed Gilthana by the hips.

Nevertheless, Sharn was slow and careful as she pressed her cock against the elven cunt. Not out of any real concern for Gilthana, but simply because the randy warrior wanted to savor the moment. Finding Gilthana already wet as Sharn slowly slipped inside.

“It seems my elf slut likes to bend over for orc cock” the raider said mockingly.

“No…its awful” replied Gilthana unconvincingly. Moaning and groaning as Sharn slid into her tight twat. Easily taking the large green cock all the way inside.

“She obviously has experience with big dicks…elves are usually on the small side so it’s probably her human lover” Sharn thought as her hips finally touched Gilthana’s backside.

Sharn heard yelling in the distance but did her best to ignore it. Figuring that it was probably her gang fighting over some of the loot or something even more petty. Refusing to let her followers stupidity ruin her fun.

The bandit leader began to pump in and out of her captive. Gilthana’s inner walls eagerly squeezing down on the orc cock invading her feminine core. Panting and moaning as Sharn started to fuck the elf with more force.

Then when Sharn was completely consumed with lust, a knife seemed to appear at her throat. Pressing against her neck just hard enough to break the skin as an imperious voice said, “resist US and I will slit your throat.”

Sharn stopped thrusting as she looked down in shock and horror. Realizing that for the second time in her life, an exquisitely crafted elven blade was within a hair’s breathe of slitting her throat. Beginning to go limp as she concluded that she was about to die.

“Avenge me beloved…Punish this orc beast for defiling me” Gilthana cried out as she turned her head to look at Sharn’s attacker, but to the raider’s surprise the elf woman didn’t sound angry or scared, instead she seemed excited.

Nevertheless, Sharn still expected to die right then. Trying to remain still and die with dignity. Waiting for the knife to slash across her throat.

But the expected blow never came.

Instead she heard the sound of rustling clothing, and something hitting the ground. Sharn wanted to look behind her, but she was afraid that if she moved her head, she would accidentally cut her own throat open. Sharn could see her attacker’s arm, but all that told her was that he was fair skinned and muscular.

Then Sharn felt something press against her own vaginal lips.

Sharn thought of herself as an orc female with an extra addition, nevertheless her womanhood usually didn’t get much attention. Occasionally Sharn had made women lick or caress her cunt, but other than a few fingers, nothing had ever gone inside her pussy. As far as the orc hermaphrodite was concerned, an alpha female like her did the fucking, she didn’t get fucked.

Unfortunately for Sharn, her attacker seemed to have other ideas.

“Spread your legs and lean over Gilthana” her unknown attacker confidently commanded.

“No please” Sharn pleaded, horrified at the thought that she was about to get violated as she had so many others in the past.

“If you don’t move then I will slit your throat…do you really want to die here orc?” the male coldly replied, showing her as much mercy as Sharn had shown her previous victims.

The orc slowly and reluctantly spread her legs and bent over. Scared of accidentally cutting herself on the blade. Sharn expected Gilthana to take the opportunity to move away, but instead the elf female closed her eyes as she seemed to massage the orc’s cock with her inner muscles (a skill Sharn thought that only expert whores possessed). Reinvigorating Sharn’s own erection, even though the bandit didn’t really want to be aroused anymore.

“I cannot have you going limp before we finish our fun” Gilthana said as she looked back at Sharn with a truly wicked smile, as her meek façade faded away.

Sharn had a sudden horrible epiphany. The ambush where she captured Gilthana had indeed been a successful trap. But the bandit leader had not been the predator.

Sharn had been the prey.

An instant later the enemy cock invaded her cunt. Fortunately for Sharn she was already wet, so the entry wasn’t too painful (and she had lost her hymen to horseback riding years ago). But it was still a shock to her system to have something so big inside her for the first time, and Sharn began to whimper in pain and humiliation as she took her rapist’s rigid rod.

“Oh surely a big strong orc isn’t whining over a little elf cock” Gilthana said with a cruel laugh.

Sharn sniffled and had to hold in tears at the way that the elves were treating her.

She had always known that elves were dangerous (Sharn grew up hearing stories about the epic battle where her grandfather fought and fell to the blade of a mighty elf warrior). Nevertheless, the orc had faced them in combat with relative bravery. Thinking that the worst that they could do to her was kill her.

Sharn had never thought that they could be as cruel as her own people. She had certainly never imagined that one day elves would rape her as she had raped so many elf girls. Now that it was her turn to suffer, Sharn found her own pride and dignity rapidly leaving her.

“Take it out take it out” Sharn begged as the elven cock was roughly pushed even deeper inside. Her rapist’s hips finally touching Sharn’s big green ass. Making the raider groan in dismay.

“Pathetic…I thought you were strong…my cock isn’t even as big as yours and yet it’s enough to make you whimper like a child” the male elf said contemptuously.

Gilthana avidly watched the exchange. Drinking in the orc’s pain and humiliation like a fine wine. Getting a deeper sexual thrill from watching her enemy being violated than anything Sharn had done to her that day.

“Fuck me through her beloved” the noblewoman eventually told her partner.

So Sharn’s rapist forced her to move in tandem with him. Partially pulling out of Gilthana as the male elf did the same to Sharn, then plunging back into the elf woman as the male thrust into the orc. The elf held his knife to Sharn’s throat the entire time, letting the hermaphrodite know that any wrong move on her part could literally be fatal.

It was the most painfully intense experience of Sharn’s life.

The feeling of a tight elven twat griping her cock as a rigid male rod invaded her own cunt for the first time, combined with the sensation of the knife at her throat (and the ever-present threat of death it represented) was overwhelming. Humiliating, frightening, painful, and yet undeniably pleasurable all at once. The thought of climaxing from all this was abhorrent, but Sharn wasn’t strong enough to rein in her body’s own natural instincts.

Letting out a deep groan as she came inside Gilthana. Flooding the elf woman’s womb with fertile orc seed. But the sadistic elven aristocrat was still unsatisfied.

“Beloved this beast has soiled me with its vile cum! Punish her by shooting your seed straight to her filthy orc womb!” Gilthana commanded her ally.

Sharn’s rapist complied moments later. The orc bursting into tears as she felt the elf ejaculate deep in her feminine core. The sadistic female beneath them both reaching her own orgasm as she saw Sharn begin crying.

Once he came, the male elf withdrew from Sharn. Pulling back the knife at her throat simultaneously. Then snapping a leather collar around her neck before Sharn could react.

“Stand still” Sharn’s rapist commanded, and to the orc’s horror she found herself unable to move (instantly figuring out what had been placed around her neck).

It was an enchanted slave collar. A magic item to compel the obedience of whoever wore it. Enchanted slave collars were magically linked to rings, and by wearing the ring a master could issue orders that the collared slave would be forced to obey. Because enchanted slave collars (and the rings that came with them) were so expensive, none of Sharn’s friends or family had ever owned one. But Sharn had seen them for sale at slave markets, and she knew that wealthy masters would often use them to control valuable and/or dangerous slaves.

“She’s still crying” the elf who had just violated Sharn said in disgust.

Sharn realized to her shame that he was right. But as the full gravity of her situation (raped, collared, and enslaved) hit her, Sharn found that she could not stop sobbing. Because the orc knew that her old life was over.

“Oh don’t be so harsh love…I am sure this must have been overwhelming for the poor thing” Gilthana said mockingly as she wiggled out from between Sharn and the tree that the female elf had been leaning against.

The highborn elf was naked, sweaty, and had orc cum slowly pouring out of her slit and running down her thighs. Yet she was completely smug and self-satisfied. Eyeing the helpless orc with the same kind of complacent cruelty that a cat might have as it was playing with a mouse.

“Get on your knees” Sharn’s rapist ordered her (and once again, Sharn was magically compelled to obey).

After Sharn had knelt before her two elven abusers, Gilthana began to lick and kiss away the orc’s tears. Visibly taking pleasure from the hermaphrodite’s distress. Delighting in her power over her new slave.

But even Sharn’s tears couldn’t hold Gilthana’s attention indefinitely. Once their initial novelty had worn off, the elf pulled away slightly. Reaching towards the orc’s green breasts (which were bigger than any elf bosom Gilthana had ever seen).

“These are bigger than my head!” Gilthana said as she casually cupped and caressed the massive mounds. Acting almost like a spoiled child with a new plaything. 

Then Gilthana said something that chilled Sharn to the bone.

“I wonder how big they will get if my husband’s seed quickens inside you?”

Sharn stared at the cruel elf in absolute horror. It had never occurred to her that she might be forced to give birth to her rapist’s child. Now in this moment, Sharn could think of nothing else.

“Stop your pathetic sobbing” the elf in question ordered.

Sharn abruptly stopped crying as the magic of the slave collar went into effect. Realizing that the collar could even control her body’s automatic reactions. Desperately wanting to flee, but unable to even move without permission.

“That look is almost perfect” Gilthana said as she saw the expression of humiliation and horror on the orc’s face.

The elf aristocrat casually reached down between Sharn’s legs with her right hand. Roughly pushing her fingers into the hermaphrodite’s vagina (and smiling as Sharn winced in pain) as she searched for her husband’s seed. Then taking fingers coated with elf cum and rubbing them against Sharn’s face.

“There…now you’re ready for public viewing” Gilthana said with casual cruelty once she had soiled Sharn’s cheeks with elf semen.

Even in the depths of her despair, the thought of her own men seeing her like this was unacceptable to Sharn. What the elves had already done to her was traumatic enough, but to be publicly paraded like this (naked, collared, and soiled with elf cum), in front of Sharn’s comrades would be a fatal blow to what remained of her pride. The orc’s whole body trembled as Sharn fought against the effects of the collar, desperate to strike down the cruel elf in front of her, or at least flee from these elves before her humiliation and degradation was complete.

Gilthana could tell that Sharn was trying to fight against the collar. But rather than being angry or afraid the elf appeared amused. Deciding to that now was the time to show Sharn how truly hopeless her situation was.

“Ah but I suppose it was rude of us to wait so long to formally introduce ourselves…beloved please stand beside me so that I can make everything clear to our new pet.”

Then the elf who had been behind Sharn this entire time (and just out of sight), moved to stand beside Gilthana.

He was unusually tall for an elf (about the same height as Sharn), with a lean muscular figure, and dark blonde hair that reached down to his shoulders. His handsome features were nearly expressionless, and the elf’s eyes were an intense green. But what really disturbed Sharn was what her rapist was wearing.

The elf was clad in the most ornate and expensive looking armor that Sharn had ever seen (decorated with symbols representing the royal family of Marcovia). He was also wearing a silver ring on his left index finger (that Sharn figured must be linked to her slave collar). Most disturbing of all though, was the golden crown that rested on his brow (which made his identity obvious, even to somebody like Sharn who had spent most of her life on the fringes of the elven kingdom).

Gilthana carefully watched Sharn’s face as the orc figured it out, removing all doubt with her next words.

“Gilthana was my maiden name and I technically haven’t been a Duchess since I said my marriage vows…my full name and title is Queen Jastira Gilthana Malon…this is my husband KING Ryul Ravamaer Malon.”

Sharn stopped struggling against the collar as she realized just how outmatched (and utterly screwed) she truly was.

As the monarch of Marcovia, King Ryul Ravamaer Malon had the full resources of the elven kingdom behind him. King Malon was also known far and wide as a skilled swordsman and mighty mage. Many orcs far more powerful than Sharn had already fallen to his blade.

“I never really had a chance did I?” Sharn sadly murmured.

“No…my scouts have been secretly watching you since you received a tip about ‘Duchess’ Gilthana meeting with her blackmailer…and they would have intervened if she was ever in any real danger” the elf king calmly explained.

“I suppose the carriage guards we killed aren’t really dead either!” Sharn said with an edge of hysteria to her voice, wondering just how thoroughly she had been manipulated and lied to over the past week.

“Oh their dead…but I was planning on executing them anyway…this simply saved me the trouble” the king coolly replied.

Then the elf king took a thin silver chain out of one of his pockets and attached it to Sharn’s collar. Once the queen got dressed he handed her the other end of the chain. Leashing Sharn to her new mistress like a dog.

After that, the three walked back to where Sharn had last seen the rest of the Skull Crushers. Queen Malon leading Sharn by the leash as she and her husband talked to each other in their native tongue (a language Sharn didn’t speak). Leaving Sharn worried, confused, and humiliated.

But the horrible sight that greeted Sharn once she got back to where the Skull Crushers had been camped, made her momentarily forget about her humiliation.

Most of the Skull Crushers had already been killed (lying in bloody heaps upon the ground). The few that were still alive were fighting desperately against the extremely well trained, equipped, and battle-hardened elven warriors of the Marcovian royal guard. Other than the five that had fallen when the Skull Crushers had taken the carriage, there were no elf corpses on forest floor.

The royal guard had vastly superior weapons, armor, and skill compared to the Skull Crushers. They had also had the element of surprise when they launched their attack. What Sharn was witnessing was not so much a battle, and more the finishing moves of a slaughter.

One of the last to fall was Ashely. Seeing that further fighting was hopeless, Ashely dropped her poisoned blades and raised her empty hands in front of her. Crying in fear and desperation as she begged for her life “Please I surrender…oh gods I surrender!”

“At least let Ash surrender…she’s no threat to you” Sharn pleaded with her captors as she saw her comrade about to be struck down.

“You are valuable because you fit my wife’s particular tastes…the rest are just worthless bandits” the king pitilessly replied.

Then the warrior facing Ashely struck down the woman as she begged for her life.

One of the worst things (at least to the watching Sharn) about it was the elven warrior’s (lack of) reaction as he stabbed Ashely through the heart. The elf did not appear angry, excited, or regretful when he was thrusting his blade into his target. Nor did he show any sign of satisfaction or remorse as the woman lay dying at his feet. Because this type of murder had become utterly routine to him.

Within the next minute or so the royal guards finished slaughtering the last of Sharn’s followers.

Despite all the times that she grumbled and complained about them, Sharn had been fond of Ashely, Thog, and the others. Moreover, the orc had been proud of the Skull Crushers. Taking pride in the fact that her gang was known and feared throughout the border region.

Now they were all gone, and Sharn didn’t even have full command of her own body anymore.

“Oh don’t look so sad my pet…were not going to kill YOU…you’re going to the harem…where you will have nice clothes, good food, fine wine, and all sorts of other luxuries…and all you have to do is keep a few elves happy” the queen told Sharn in a cheerfully mocking tone, as she put a possessive hand on the orc’s big green bottom.

“I’m going to join king’s harem” Sharn muttered in disbelief and despair.

“No…you are going to join the queen’s” King Malon corrected her with a cold smile.

Sharn found her gaze drawn to the azure eyes of Queen Jastira Gilthana Malon. Which were filled with a cruelty deeper than any the former bandit leader had encountered before. Concluding that if there truly were any orc gods out there, then they must have abandoned her.


	2. Law & Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Malon and Sharn get to know each other better on their journey to the harem. While King Malon exerts his power over the rest of the bandits in the border region. But the futa orc isn't ready for what's awaiting her at her final destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a fan parody. Dungeons & Dragons is owned by Wizards of the Coast (a subsidiary of Hasbro). Please support the official releases.
> 
> This story contains graphic descriptions of sex, violence, and sexual violence.  
> Viewer discretion advised.

Fair Haven had been the capitol city of Marcovia for over a thousand years (ever since the previous capitol was destroyed during a civil war). No expense had been spared in the construction of its excellent roads, well maintained parks, or beautiful buildings. Even the capitol’s poorest residents lived in relative luxury (compared to the rest of the kingdom), enjoying free housing, public bathhouses, and even outdoor theatres thanks to the generosity of the crown.

The Malon dynasty (which had ruled Marcovia since the destruction of the old capitol) had tried to turn Fair Haven into a potent symbol of the royal family’s power and prestige. Projecting an image of themselves as sophisticated, strong, and reasonable. Devoting the most time, effort, and money to their own royal palace.

The royal palace was a magnificent structure that towered over the rest of the city. Its exterior was made out of marble and decorated with gold and silver, and under the light of the moon the whole palace seemed to glow. The interior of the palace was furnished with beautiful art, magnificently crafted furniture, and even indoor plumbing (a luxury few on the continent possessed). But beneath the palace was something that argued against the generosity and benevolence of the royal family.

The harem of Queen Jastira Gilthana Malon.

A place that few knew even existed (and even amongst those that did, few would dare speak of). Someplace that Queen Malon could indulge her darkest impulses. The sadistic elf’s personal erotic playground.

A place where the permanent residents desperately wanted to leave, but that nobody had ever escaped from.

*****

After wiping out the Skull Crushers, King Ryul Ravamaer Malon and his royal guard were going after the other groups of bandits in the border region. Once the other gangs were wiped out, King Malon would leave behind a few soldiers to garrison all the elven villages (and any human village that asked for such protection). Thus strengthening the elf king’s hold on the region and allowing him to legitimately claim that he was only doing it to protect the people there.

But Queen Jastira Gilthana Malon (and her new orc slave Sharn) were not going with him. Instead they were heading straight to the capitol. Because the queen had no talent for or interest in commanding troops. Besides, Jastira had never officially been to the border region (and Sharn officially died with the rest of the Skull Crushers).

Before she said goodbye to her husband, Jastira received the silver ring linked to Sharn’s slave collar from him. Then the elf queen and her orc slave got into the very same carriage that the Skull Crushers had pulled Jastira out of mere hours ago. Beginning the week long journey back to the capitol city.

Fortunately for the queen, she had a new traveling companion to entertain herself with.

*****

Sharn shuddered and moaned as the naked elf queen writhed atop the orc hermaphrodite. Gripping Jastira’s slender waist as she moved the elf up and down on the orc’s cock. The usually dignified aristocrat sweating and shaking as she approached her peak.

Then Jastira leaned down and bit Sharn’s shoulder hard enough to draw blood. The orc howled in surprise and pain (but the collar prevented Sharn from pushing the elf away). The sadistic queen came as she heard Sharn’s helpless cry of pain, her moan of pleasure muffled by the orc flesh she was pressed against.

“Why do you act like such a lunatic!” Sharn said angrily as Jastira lay against her big green bosom in orgasmic afterglow.

The queen responded by laughing and pushing off of Sharn. Moving as far away from the orc as she could in the cramped confines of the carriage. Amusement in her eyes as she looked upon her naked orc plaything.

“You should feel honored orc…most of the time I have to act the part of the perfect queen…kind, regal, and dignified…the sort of creature that isn’t supposed to have base emotions like anger, fear, or lust…but since you are my slave I don’t have to pretend around you…you get a glimpse of Queen Jastira Gilthana Malon that even elves of the oldest and noblest bloodlines cannot have” Jastira arrogantly stated as she picked up a handkerchief and daintily dabbed up the blood on her lips.

“You didn’t even let me finish” Sharn grumbled as she reached a hand down towards her own erection (intent on finishing herself off).

“Oh did I leave you unsatisfied dear…well we can’t have that” the queen said with mock concern.

“No no there’s no need I’m fine” Sharn protested as she raised both her hands (as though to ward off Jastira).

Unfortunately for Sharn, even though the orc warrior was far bigger, stronger, and more battle-hardened than the elf aristocrat, Jastira was the one with all the power here (and they both knew it).

“Turn over and put your belly on the seat cushion” the elf ordered imperiously.

Sharn knew that whatever Jastira was planning on doing to her would be humiliating and quite possibly painful. But the orc couldn’t resist the compulsion of the collar. Putting her knees on the carriage and laying over the seat cushion (thrusting out her ass in the process).

“Such a big butt” Jastira said with a smirk as she smacked the orc ass (Sharn held in a curse, knowing at this point that it would just make things worse).

Then the queen kneeled on the floor behind the orc warrior.

“Spread your legs” Jastira ordered.

Sharn quietly complied. Hoping if she did not resist the queen would go easier on her. But suspecting that there was nothing she could do to ever fully mollify a sadist like Jastira.

The queen reached between the hermaphrodite’s legs to explore Sharn’s feminine folds. But to the orc’s surprise, this time Jastira’s touch was soft and gentle. Pleasuring Sharn like a caring lover, rather the cruel mistress the elf usually was.

But while Jastira used her left hand to tenderly caress Sharn’s womanhood, the queen’s right hand drifted down to the orc’s cock. 

Sharn groaned in discomfort as the elf roughly squeezed the orc’s rigid rod. The sensation in sharp contrast to the way that Jastira was still tenderly touching Sharn’s slit. Then the queen made it worse with her words.

“Tell me Sharn are they both fully functional? If I caught some of your seed in my hand and poured it into your cunt could you impregnate yourself? Should we find out?”

Sharn had heard stories about hermaphrodites like her that had knocked themselves up (usually by accidentally getting some of their own semen on their vagina). She didn’t know for certain if any of the stories were true. But the danger seemed all too real in that moment.

“No please! I don’t want to knock myself up!” Sharn pleaded, as she tried to will herself to go limp (but her penis remained traitorously erect).

“You will stay there and enjoy this” Jastira practically purred, reveling in the power she had over the orc.

Sharn desperately tried to hold in her orgasm. Terrified that Jastira was about to impregnate her with her own semen. But Sharn had never felt anything quite like the gentle caresses to her womanhood combined with the rough grasp on her rigid rod. The orc lost control within minutes, pumping out a copious amount of seed as she climaxed.

“NO!” Sharn screamed in denial as the queen’s right hand moved to cup the orc’s cunt.

“Relax Sharn…I didn’t get any on my hands” Jastira said in cruel amusement.

“Sadistic bitch!” Sharn mentally swore, knowing better than to say her words aloud.

Then the queen lay on top of her slave. Rubbing her small bosom into the orc’s muscular back as she whispered into Sharn’s ear “I was only joking pet…the only one allowed to put a baby in your belly is the king.”

Sharn shuddered at the words. Terrified at the thought that the queen wasn’t joking this time. But certain that asking would only make it worse.

*****

King Ryul Ravamaer Malon had been a childhood prodigy. Intellectually gifted, magically talented, and with a natural knack for the blade. Mastering skills such as swordsmanship, wizardry, and diplomacy far quicker than any elf his age.

But to Ryul’s royal father, anything less than perfection from his son and heir was a failure.

Rather than praising Ryul for his many accomplishments and victories, the old king had focused on the crown prince’s few failures. Even accomplishments could be considered failures by Ryul’s stern father if his son did not display the proper poise in victory that the king thought appropriate for a prince.

So Prince Ryul learned to suppress his emotions at (virtually) all times. Adopting a façade of slightly bored superiority around almost everyone. Acting cold and aloof even towards family members.

The old king eventually died, and Ryul ascended to the throne. But rather than being freed by the death of his oppressive father, Ryul felt more trapped than ever. Because the king of Marcovia was never supposed to display weakness of any kind.

This did not merely apply to enemies and outsiders either. Plenty of elf nobles would leap on any sign of weakness the king displayed, in order to get more power and influence for themselves at the monarch’s expense. Even Ryul’s own family could not be fully trusted, because all of his younger brothers were jealous of the fact that Ryul had inherited the throne instead of them.

The only one that King Malon felt fully comfortable taking his façade of perfection off around was his wife.

Jastira did not shame him for his imperfections or vices. Instead she encouraged him to be selfish. To revel in his vices rather than constantly maintaining a virtuous veneer. Which was why, even though the harem beneath the royal palace was more the queen’s domain than his, it had become a kind of sanctuary for Ryul as well.

“I wonder if Jastira has gotten her new pet settled in yet?” the elf king thought as he and the royal guard battled the biggest bandit gang left in the border region (just outside one of the elf villages).

“DON’T IGNORE ME YOU KNIFE EARED BASTARD!” the bandit leader screamed as he charged towards the king.

For the moment, the bandits were holding their own against the royal guards (thanks to superior numbers). But a battle like this could change in an instant if an important leader fell. Yet none of the guards even tried to come to the defense of their king.

Confident that he could handle it.

Despite his human ancestry the bandit chief was bigger than most orcs. A hulking brute of a man wearing thick armor and an axe larger than Ryul’s torso. But the elf king displayed nothing but cool indifference as the brute charged at him. Looking at the man with apparent boredom (which only enraged the big bandit further).

Then just as the axe wielding brute was getting close enough to strike, Ryul attacked. The first slash of his sword cutting through the axe handle (the axe blade falling to the ground instantly). The bandit leader dropped the handle and reached for a knife at his belt instead. But as the man grasped the smaller weapon, the elf struck again. Chopping off the brute’s head with one slash.

With the death of their leader the rest of the bandits tried to retreat. But it quickly became a route as the royal guard attacked the bandits from behind. Slaughtering them down to the last man.

“I should have been able to kill an unskilled opponent like him in ONE strike not two” the king thought critically as he stared down at his fallen enemy’s headless body.

Then the king tried to shake off his own unpleasant thoughts. Knowing that once he finished off the last few bandit gangs he could rejoin his wife in the harem. Where (at least for a little while) Ryul could drop his perfect façade and truly relax.

*****

Queen Malon’s trip back to the capitol city was for the most part uneventful. 

She and her new orc slave spent most of the time in the carriage (only stopping if somebody had to relieve themselves). Much of that time the queen spent reading or sleeping. Unfortunately for Sharn, the rest of the time Jastira spent toying with her new plaything.

“We will be back in the capitol soon” the elf queen said as she looked out the window and saw Fair Haven in the distance.

Sharn was laying down in a semi-conscious state on the seat opposite from the queen. Naked and covered in her own cum thanks to the queen’s latest cruel game. Upon hearing Jastira’s words the orc jerked awake. Then she immediately moved to the floor of the carriage.

“What are you doing?” Jastira asked in honest puzzlement.

“I don’t want anyone to see me like this” Sharn replied from the floor.

Jastira started to say something, then she stopped as a devious expression crossed her face.

“Stand up directly in front of the window” the elf queen commanded.

“Why do you have to keep on humiliating me?” Sharn protested, as she once more tried (and failed) to resist the control of the collar.

Soon the carriage reached the city proper. Elven figures becoming visible as the carriage traveled down Fair Haven’s crowded streets. Many elves stopping to briefly stare at the fancy carriage moving past them.

“Now shake those big green tits” the queen crudely commanded.

Sharn had no choice but to do as she was ordered. Swaying her torso from side to side, making her big orc melons jiggle. Wondering if it was possible to die of humiliation.

“Oh don’t be so embarrassed dear…you should be proud…no elf woman is so well endowed” Jastira said mockingly.

Sharn had never hated anyone before as much as she hated the elf queen in that moment. But the orc’s death glare only seemed to amuse Jastira. Prompting the aristocrat to push things further.

“Turn around and bend over…give the crowd a good long look at what you have between your legs” Jastira ordered her orc slave.

“NO!” Sharn said in denial.

For the briefest of moments, Sharn’s entire body trembled as she resisted the command of the collar. Then she groaned as she was overcome by the magic of the collar’s enchantment. Spreading her legs and bending over so that her naked ass faced the window.

Sharn had never felt more humiliated.

In some ways it was worse than the time that the king and queen had raped her. At least at that point, Sharn still had command of her own body. Now the orc had been stripped of her friends, followers, all her possessions, and even her freedom. Forced to put her nude body on lewd display for the amusement of elves.

“It’s just because of the damn collar” Sharn told herself as a few traitorous tears ran down her cheeks.

Jastira laughed merrily at how obviously upset Sharn was, then once she caught her breathe said with a smile “Oh you silly shemale…you still don’t realize what’s happening do you? Stand up straight and carefully look through the window and tell me what you see.”

Sharn obediently complied, wondering what fresh torment Jastira had in mind. Carefully observing the crowded streets of the capitol as the carriage made its way to the palace. Realizing after a moment, that even though many elves stared at the fancy carriage as it moved past them, none of them seemed to be looking through the window.

Sharn was no expert on elves, but she knew that they generally hated and feared her kind. So the sight of a naked cum covered orc in the middle of an elf city should have provoked some sort of reaction (especially since the orc in question was being transported in a fancy carriage). Moreover, a bosom as big as Sharn’s could usually be counted on to draw male eyes.

But the elves were acting as though they didn’t see Sharn at all.

“They can’t see through the window!” Sharn thought aloud.

“Of course not…do you really think I want the people to know that I am rutting with an orc Half-Man?…this carriage is magically soundproofed and there’s a minor illusion spell on the windows so that they always look like their blocked by curtains from the outside” the queen explained.

“That sadistic bitch was just messing with my head” Sharn thought angrily.

But voicing her complaints would only make things worse, so Sharn remained silent.

With nothing better to do (and wanting to interact with Jastira as little as possible) Sharn took in the sights.

The orc had never been to a true metropolis like Fair Haven before. Sharn had spent most of her life in small towns and villages. So the capitol city was quite a contrast.

The orc saw elven knights in shining armor, elf noblewomen in elaborate finery, merchants hawking their wares, and serious looking servants. The carriage also passed shops of every description selling goods from across the kingdom. There were even other carriages on the road as fancy looking as the queen’s.

“This would a great place to visit…as long as I had plenty of gold and they didn’t kick me out of town just for being an orc” Sharn thought almost wistfully.

Because the days when she could spend her own time and money freely were apparently done.

“Magnificent isn’t it…my husband’s grandfather founded the city shortly after he became king…every Malon monarch has ruled from Fair Haven for a thousand years” Jastira said with familial pride (she might not have been born a Malon, but she considered herself as much a part of the royal family as anybody else).

“Any orcs or other non-elves living in the city?” Sharn asked, wanting to keep the queen in a good mood as long as possible.

“A few…mostly merchants and servants…this is the home of Marcovia’s most powerful noble families…and highborn elves usually prefer not to mingle with the lesser races” Jastira arrogantly explained.

Elves tended to view themselves as superior to most other races (such as humans, Dwarves, and orcs), and this was especially true of elven nobility. It would scandalize the people of the elven kingdom if they ever found out that their queen was regularly forcing herself on an orc hermaphrodite. Which was why Jastira intended to keep it secret forever.

“Enjoy the sights Sharn…because this is the last time you will ever see the surface” Queen Malon thought as she smiled wickedly.

*****

Rather than simply wiping out the last bandit gang in the border region between Bismal and Marcovia (the way that they had all the others) King Malon and his royal guard tried to capture them all alive. But this was not due to mercy. It was because the king understood the importance of spectacle.

So after defeating the last gang, Ryul and his people took the survivors to the largest town in the area. The townspeople were all human, but the elves were greeted as heroes. The king of Bismal might have claimed the territory as his own, and be a human like them, but King Malon and his royal guard were the ones who had freed the townsfolk from the villains terrorizing them all.

Now the nineteen surviving bandits were being led to the gallows in the town square (set up by the royal guard earlier that day). The human residents of the little community watching unsympathetically as most of the bandits begged for their lives. Eager to see the robbers who had already taken so much from them, pay for their crimes.

One of these begging bandits was an elf. Dressed in rags and visibly struggling to move with the heavy chains (that was binding all the bandits) weighing him down. Reaching towards Ryul as he desperately implored the king “NO SIRE PLEASE! I’M AN ELF! LET ME FACE THE JUSTICE OF A MARCOVIAN COURT!”

The Marcovian courts were well known to be more merciful than most (at least when it came to elves committing crimes against non-elves). Many of the humans in the crowd held their breathe. Wondering if the king would favor his fellow elf.

King Malon studied the faces before him, gauging the mood of the crowd. Seeming consider the problem (but in truth, simply pausing for dramatic effect). Then solemnly stating “As the King of Marcovia…I say that this IS Marcovian justice…execute him with the others.”

The crowd cheered as the condemned elf burst into tears.

“Your gang was known as the Mad Dogs because they were the most savage of all the bandit gangs, now you think that you can demand mercy of ME” Ryul thought as he watched the weeping elf be dragged to the gallows.

As the nineteen bandits were lined up on the gallows, the royal guards liberally distributed food and wine to the crowd. Soon many of the townspeople were drunk, and an almost party like atmosphere developed. With many toasts being made to the royal guards, the Kingdom of Marcovia, and of course to King Malon himself.

“Now for the final act” Ryul thought as he signaled to his guards.

At this point the bandits all had ropes around their necks and were standing on trapdoors. At the king’s signal his guards pulled levels that opened up the trapdoors beneath the bandits feet. Letting the condemned men all plunge downward for a second, before the ropes around their necks brought them to an abrupt halt.

The crowd cheered louder than ever as most of the bandits necks were broken. The few unfortunate fellows with unbroken necks wiggled and twisted as they were strangled to death. While the King silently watched on with a small smile.

“That arrogant young fool ruling Bismal doesn’t understand…I don’t need an army to conquer this area…all I need to do is win the people’s hearts and minds and they will gladly accept my rule” the elf king thought as he looked upon the crowd of celebrating humans.

*****

Rather than approaching the main gate of the royal palace, the queen’s carriage entered in one of the back entrances.

The royal palace was so large that it had multiple stables inside the massive structure. The carriage entered the one reserved for deliveries to the king himself, stable boys immediately moving to close the outside doors. Then the stable boys unhitched the horses and took them to their pens.

After that, the stable workers all left. Knowing that the king would want to keep whatever was arriving in the carriage private. Dreading the royal wrath that would fall upon their heads if they were caught peeking at what they were not supposed to see.

After a few minutes Queen Malon exited the carriage. The queen was dressed in all her finery. Looking every inch the elegant elven lady.

“Come along Sharn…don’t worry there’s no one else around to gawk at you” Jastira coolly commanded.

The large orc hermaphrodite hesitantly got out of the carriage. Her body covered in sweat, semen, and other filth. Gazing around frantically because Sharn more than half expected her mistress to be lying.

The queen stared at the orc with a critical eye as she decided something.

“Wipe the filth from your body before we go any further” Jastira commanded.

“But there’s nowhere to bath” Sharn said as she looked around the stables.

“There’s water and brushes for horses” Jastira replied with an indifferent shrug.

“She’s literally treating me like an animal” Sharn thought angrily as the orc approached the area where stable boys kept things for horse grooming.

Thankfully Sharn was able to find some soap. The water was also cleaner than she expected. Allowing Sharn to essentially give herself an improvised sponge bath. Leaving the orc relatively clean (and soaking wet) a few minutes afterwards.

“Finally” the queen impatiently stated.

Jastira led Sharn to what looked like a normal section of wall. Then the queen spoke a word in a language Sharn had never heard before and a door suddenly appeared. The type of sturdy looking door that Sharn would expect to see on the outside of a fortress (or treasure room).

The door had a series of deadbolt locks. But to Sharn’s surprise, Queen Malon merely touched the locks (while saying another word that the orc couldn’t understand) and the door unlocked itself. Then the door opened of its own accord, revealing a long staircase.

“Is…is the harem down there?” Sharn asked as she stared down the stairs (hating the note of fear she heard in her own voice).

“Of course…now follow me inside…I can’t wait to introduce you to the others” the queen commanded.

It takes Jastira and Sharn about twenty minutes to reach the bottom of the stairs. Sharn cannot resist asking the queen about the harem (wondering what ‘others’ were waiting for her at their destination). But the elven aristocrat refuses to answer any of her orc slave’s questions (not wanting to ruin the surprise).

When they finally reach the bottom of the stairs Sharn is faced with another big deadbolted door. But the queen (somehow) magically opens it just like the previous one. Giving Sharn her first glimpse of the harem.

The room beyond is big enough to accommodate over a hundred people. The walls are all made of marble and jade, and fine paintings are hung up on them every few feet. There are numerous life size sculptures of humanoid figures (mostly elves), and there is even a lovely water fountain in the middle of the room. Much of the area is occupied by expensive rugs, fine furniture, and beautifully crafted tables. Jugs of ale, platters of rich delicacies, bottles of wine, and other food and drink completely covers the surface of these tables. Even the doors to other rooms in the harem are made of fine wood and beautifully decorated.

The room looks like a testament to wealth and excess. Made all the more apparent due to the fact that the only occupant is an elf woman dressed as a maid. The maid was beginning to clear away some of the food when the door to the staircase opens. Snapping to attention as Queen Malon enters the room.

“Where are my girls?” the queen imperiously asks.

“Sleeping your majesty” the servant meekly replies.

“Summon them here then…I want them to meet their new playmate…but tell them not to bother getting dressed…Sharn should understand just what kind of ‘sisterhood’ she’s joining” Jastira commanded with a slight smile.

“Of course your majesty” the elf maid replied as she obediently moved to do as her queen commanded.

Four women soon entered the room. All of them were as naked as Sharn, wearing slave collars, and hairless from the head down, but beyond that they seemed quite different. An ebony skinned elf with beautiful crimson eyes and silky white hair entered through a door to the queen’s left. While a human redhead almost as big and muscular as Sharn stood to the far right of Jastira. A moment later a chubby Halfling with mousy brown hair and a friendly demeanor entered the room. The last to arrive was a woman even taller than Sharn, with white feathery wings, claws and fangs, a long tail, and the biggest bosom in the room.

However, one thing that all four had in common, was that each of them had a cock and balls shielding their vaginas from view.

Sharn suddenly realized what King Malon had meant when he said that the orc fit his wife’s particular tastes.

Queen Malon seemed to savor the moment, then she told the orc hermaphrodite “their all like you Sharn…I hope you enjoy it here with your fellow freaks…because you will be here for the rest of your life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More will be revealed about the other harem girls in the next chapter.
> 
> I should also say, that two characters that helped inspire King Ryul Ravamaer Malon were Princess Azula (from Avatar: The last Airbender) and Prince Jeord Stuart (from My Next Life as a Villainess).


	3. Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharn meets other members of the harem as the cruel Queen Malon watches on.  
> The futa orc has her body altered in order to better serve her elf mistress, and is forced to erotically perform for the queen's entertainment. Getting her first real glimpse of the horrors that await her in the harem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a fan parody. Dungeons & Dragons is owned by Wizards of the Coast (a subsidiary of Hasbro). Please support the official releases.
> 
> This story contains graphic descriptions of violence and sexual assault.  
> Viewer discretion advised.

Queen Malon’s declaration that Sharn would never be leaving this place hit the orc hermaphrodite like a hammer. Sharn wanted to angrily deny it, but she knew that Jastira had all the power here. However, Sharn refused to simply give up.

“I just need to bide my time for now…Jastira seems to think that I’m just another dumb greenskin so she’s sure to let her guard down eventually” Sharn thought.

But while Sharn was dealing with her own inner doubts the other hermaphrodites in the harem were staring at the orc with something akin to pity. A week ago the thought of somebody pitying her would have angered Sharn. Now it just made the former bandit leader wonder how bad things really were here.

“Oh girls were not welcoming Sharn properly…please introduce yourselves” the queen said, and her tone was pleasant enough that if Sharn didn’t know better she would think that it really was a request.

The first to speak was the one with wings. Approaching the orc in an almost meek manner as she fidgeted with her hands. Speaking with apparent sincerity as she said, “Hello my name is Mariona Liluth…I know that this place might seem weird at first but once you get used to it it’s not that bad…I hope we can be friends.”

“What are you?” Sharn bluntly asked.

The cute little fangs in Mariona’s upper jaw, combined with her small claws and long tail hinted at draconic ancestry. While the large white wings made Sharn think that Mariona might have Celestials in her family tree. Moreover, now that Liluth was closer the orc could see that Mariona also had pointed ears like an elf, pink eyes that appeared to glow in the right light, and skin that was remarkably pale and smooth, except at Liluth’s armpits and the back of her knees (where she had faint scales).

“My mother was an elf…my father was apparently a lot of things” Mariona said with laugh (Sharn’s eyes drawn to the way that it made the hybrid’s large bosom bounce).

“I am Neestra…Daughter of Theodora and Chieftainess of the Dianik Amazon Tribe” the muscular human redhead stated proudly as she introduced herself. Neestra’s words, demeanor, and posture an obvious challenge to the newcomer.

“Former chieftainess” Jastira corrected with a cruel smile.

Neestra’s bravado wilted at the queen’s words. Making the big woman suddenly seem tired, depressed, and timid. The human’s muscles meaningless stacked up against the power that the elf queen wielded.

“I’m not going to end up like that” Sharn tried to tell herself.

Then the chubby Halfling walked over to Sharn and held out her hand. Giving the orc a surprisingly firm handshake as she introduced herself “I’m Pandora Proudfoot…owner and operator of Proudfoot Shipping until I came here…and in case you were wondering…yes it’s the king’s.”

“What” a confused Sharn blurted out.

The Halfling laughed at the orc’s reply. Putting a hand on her bulging belly as she told Sharn “I’m pregnant…did you think I was just fat?”

Sharn honestly had. But she did not want to admit as much for fear of looking like a fool. So Sharn just glared down at Pandora.

The former business owner simply shrugged and stepped back from the orc. While Pandora probably would have been intimidated by someone like Sharn once, living in the harem for so long had made the Halfling more jaded.

“I suppose that just leaves me” the ebony elf said as she approached Sharn (and once she was closer the orc could smell alcohol on her breathe).

“My name is Favru Bedimi and as you can probably tell I’m a drow-” the dark-skinned elf began to say only to be interrupted by Sharn.

“A drow! But I thought they all lived underground.”

“We are underground Sharn” Queen Malon said with a roll of her eyes.

Favru Bedimi carefully observed Jastira before saying anything else. Not wanting to anger her mistress by interrupting her. Then after waiting a minute, the drow continued her introduction.

“Yes most drow live underground…but I was on the surface when I was captured and have served Queen Jastira Gilthana Malon ever since.”

“Favru was the first one in the harem…this place was built for her” the queen said fondly (which made Favru shudder).

It struck Sharn as strange, Jastira was the smallest one in the room (except for Pandora), seemed to have no martial skills or magical power of her own, and yet the elf effortlessly intimidated and controlled all the people present.

The orc hermaphrodite knew that cunning, skill, and magical might could be a lot more powerful than mere muscle. But even the few wizards and schemers that Sharn had known had been fairly direct in their methods. Whereas this situation was not like that at all.

It was pretty apparent to Sharn that Jastira enjoyed frightening the members of her harem and making them feel uncomfortable. Yet for some reason everyone felt compelled to act as though the queen’s behavior was natural, normal, and pleasant. It was like knowing that there was a monster right behind you and being forced to act as though everything was fine.

But while Sharn was distracted by her own dark thoughts, the elf maid who had been sweeping when the orc entered the harem seemed to reappear by her queen’s side.

“The healer is ready” the maid reported to her mistress.

“Excellent…follow me Sharn and we can finish your initiation into the harem…the rest of you should come along too” the queen commanded.

Compelled by their collars, Sharn and the others had no choice but to obey (as the orc worried about just what form this ‘initiation’ would take).

*****

Even though Sharn had seen hundreds of elves over her lifetime, the orc had never seen a truly elderly looking member of the long-lived race before. So when Sharn got her first glimpse of the elf healer, with his heavily wrinkled face, back bent with age, and long white beard, Sharn just stared at him in shock. Until Jastira said in annoyance “don’t stare Sharn its rude.”

“Oh its fine your majesty…gods know when you get to be my age it’s nice to have the ladies look at you at all” the healer replied in a voice that sounded as ancient as the rest of him.

Unlike the healer himself, his room in the harem was large and well maintained. The shelves lined up against the walls well stocked with potions and ingredients for spells. But what really drew Sharn’s eye (as she and the rest of the harem walked deeper into the room) was the metal examination table in the center of the room, which had chains and numerous other restraints attached to it.

“My name is Erlan Dakath but everybody around here just calls me Earl or Old Man” the healer said with a good-natured grin.

Sharn just scowled in response, unwilling to trust anyone working for the king and queen at this point.

“Mariona could you please grab the potion on the top shelf over there…yes that’s the one…now give it to our young orc friend here” Erlan Dakath instructed the hybrid (who as the tallest one in the room, could most easily reach the high shelf).

“What’s this?” Sharn asked as Mariona handed the orc the small vial of greenish looking potion.

“That’s a magical potion that will purge your body of any existing illnesses…you need to drink it all in one gulp though for the full effect” Erlan explained.

Sharn looked at the greenish fluid dubiously, but when she saw the glare Jastira was sending her way quickly swallowed it.

“AH that tastes like shit” Sharn muttered in distaste after she swallowed the potion (carelessly dropping the empty vial to the floor).

“You don’t have any sudden desire to vomit?” the Healer asked.

“No…why?” Sharn said suspiciously.

“Oh if you had a minor illness you would have vomited a little as the potion purged the disease…and if you were seriously ill it would have come out both ends” Dakath matter-of-factly explained.

Then the Healer continued in a that same professional tone “now please bend over and lean against the examination table so that we can continue your treatment.”

The orc didn’t move, and it was obvious to everyone else that Sharn thought the Healer wanted to do something unpleasant to her.

“Earl just wants to give you a magic tattoo…we all have them” Mariona explained in an attempt to reassure her new companion. Turning around and lifting her tail as she spoke, so that Sharn had an excellent view of her ass.

“See it’s on all our right ass cheeks” the hybrid said as she used a hand to indicate the area.

The ‘tattoo’ looked like the Heraldry of House Malon. But it was so small the orc hadn’t noticed it until now. Nevertheless, even though the tattoo was tiny, Sharn was far from eager to receive what was essentially a mark of enslavement.

“What’s it do?” the orc asked stubbornly.

“The mark is a physical manifestation of a spell that permanently makes you more easily aroused and increases your body’s overall sensitivity…it also strengthens your body’s ability to fight off disease…the king himself devised this technique over fifty years ago and there have never been any serious side effects” the healer patiently explained.

But Jastira lacked the elderly elf’s patience, bluntly telling the orc “Just bend over the table Sharn or I will have you held down.”

So Sharn reluctantly complied. Bracing her hands against the table as she thrust her ass out towards the healer. Then listening in incomprehension as Erlan recited the words of the spell. Sharn wincing in pain as she felt a sudden sharp stinging sensation in her right ass cheek, and then sighing in relief as a soothing salve was rubbed over the area a moment later.

“There all done…you can get up now” Dakath told Sharn.

“Are you finished?” Sharn said irritably (hoping this humiliating experience was over with) as she stood up.

“I’m afraid not…I need you to lay down on the table so that I can put a similar mark on your manhood” Erlan told her somewhat apologetically.

“WHY! What’s that mark gonna do?” Sharn said angrily, convinced that there could be no good reason for magically marking her cock.

“It will keep you from impregnating anyone by rendering your seed impotent” Jastira explained.

“WHAT!” the orc thundered in outrage.

“The spell will not prevent you from getting an erection or ejaculating…it will even make intercourse safer by keeping your semen from carrying diseases…it simply annihilates the part of your male fluid responsible for fathering children every time you orgasm” the healer clinically explained, like he was a teacher giving a lecture to students.

“NO! YOU’RE NOT DOING ANYTHING TO MY COCK!” Sharn shouted in anger (furious at the thought of them altering her body in such a way).

At this open defiance of their mistress Mariona looked worried, Neestra appeared faintly hopeful, and Pandora simply looked away. But Favru just seemed depressed, because the drow had seen this type of thing many times before (and she knew how it always ended).

“If you prefer we can simply castrate you” Jastira replied to Sharn, and though the queen had small blunt teeth, there was something very predatory about her smile when she said that.

The orc hermaphrodite seemed to freeze up at the threat. Because as outraged as Sharn was at the idea of magically being made infertile, having her testicles outright cut off was a whole other level of horror. 

Sharn mumbled “no don’t…I’ll do it.” Then she got onto the table and lay face up. Once she was laying on the table, the healer manacled her arms and legs, leaving her torso and groin completely exposed.

While she was being restrained, it occurred to Sharn that Queen Malon could have simply ordered the orc to lay on the table. But Jastira seemed to like using intimidation and threats to get her new slave to comply. Even though simply issuing clear commands would have been far quicker and more efficient.

“Jastira doesn’t just want obedience…that sadistic bitch wants to break my spirit” the orc realized.

Though the healer’s touch was gentle, there was nothing sexual about it as he prepared Sharn’s body for the procedure. Clinically applying a yellowish fluid to the orc’s cock. Lifting the limp to penis to expose the underside of the hermaphrodite’s dick as the Healer got ready to recite the spell.

“Unfortunately applying this mark will hurt a lot more than the first one…brace yourself Sharn” Erlan warned.

Sharn closed her eyes, resolving not to give the queen the satisfaction of hearing her cry out in pain.

But that resolve was shattered a moment later. Sharn screaming in agony as her cock suddenly felt like it was on fire. Expecting to see her masculine organ engulfed in flames as she opened her eyes.

However, there were no flames or signs of injury on the orc’s body. Sharn’s penis looked perfectly normal (she couldn’t even see her new tattoo from this angle). Moreover, the pain soon faded away when Erlan started to rub soothing salve onto her penis.

“I’m sorry it hurts so much…it wouldn’t be nearly as painful if we simply applied the one on your backside afterwards…but the queen insisted that I do it in this order” Erlan said apologetically.

But at this point the fact that the queen had caused her unnecessary pain did not surprise Sharn at all. The hermaphrodite looked at her flaccid cock in dismay. Sharn had never wanted children, but she still felt as though something important had just been taken from her.

“I can’t have kids” Sharn said sadly.

“Don’t be silly Sharn…your womb still works…you just cannot FATHER children anymore” Jastira cheerfully replied. 

The queen looked quite pleased with herself as the Healer unchained Sharn. Running her gaze appreciatively over her muscular orc slave as she decided something. Turning to Mariona and telling the tall hybrid “grab the hair potions for me please.”

As tallest one in the room rushed to do her bidding, Queen Malon informed Sharn “we are almost done…we just need to bath and shave you and then you will be fully initiated into the harem.”

Sharn did not want to be shaved, but of course Jastira didn’t care. The elf aristocrat had already moved on to something else. Turning to the Healer and saying, “You are welcome to join us Earl…my girls are perfectly capable of servicing full blooded males…though of course I will have to insist that you don’t finish inside them.”

“I am afraid that I’m too old for such games your majesty” the healer replied in professional tones. Not allowing even a hint of his true feelings to show.

As the elf female and her enslaved hermaphrodites left his chambers the old healer sighed wearily. He was so sick of the queen and her sadistic games. But Erlan Dakath had to keep on participating. Because even though he was not a slave, the tired old elf wasn’t really free either.

*****

As both an orc and a hermaphrodite Sharn was banned from most bathhouses in Marcovia. Nevertheless, Sharn had visited an elven bathhouse (in one of the border towns) once before. The orc raider had been impressed by the sauna room and heated pools, but that place was nothing compared to the underground bathhouse in the harem.

The floor was made up of marble tiles, images of beautiful mermaids and other aquatic creatures covered the walls and ceiling, and the main pool was big enough for a small army to bath in. There were smaller nearby pools with water hot enough that steam was rising off them. Over a dozen different sauna rooms were ready at all times for use, and the maids kept the bathhouse well stocked with heated towels. There was even a full-service bar (where a maid was currently stationed) in the middle of the area. The bathhouse was big enough to serve an entire community, but it was all reserved for the queen and her harem.

The elf queen smiled smugly at the orc’s obvious amazement and then summoned two of her servants with a shout.

“Amra! Cairan!”

Two maids seemed to appear out of nowhere as they rushed to Jastira’s side. The elven servants faces revealing nothing as they awaited their mistress’s commands. The queen smiling at their prompt response.

“Take Sharn to the showers and help the girls groom her…Mariona has the hair growth and hair removal potions…I need a drink” Jastira told the two maids, then she began to walk towards the bar.

“What’s a shower?” Sharn asked as she was led away.

*****

Sharn was much more hygienic than your typical orc. She tried to bath at least once a week, she washed her hands before eating (most of the time), and she cleaned her bedding as often as possible (which admittedly hadn’t been that often when she was still with the Skull Crushers). But she had never imagined that the harem bathhouse would have an entire room devoted to washing yourself off BEFORE you got into the pool.

“You just adjust this nob to turn on the hot water and turn this one for more cold water” Mariona said as she showed Sharn how the showers worked (continuing to be the most helpful and friendly of Sharn’s new ‘sisters’).

Meanwhile the other members of the harem were talking amongst themselves in the opposite corner of the shower room and Amra and Cairan were busy getting soap and razors to shave Sharn.

“Ahh” the orc hermaphrodite moaned as warm water from the showerhead poured down on her. Sharn had felt somewhat cold ever since getting out of the carriage hours ago, so it was great to finally feel warm again. But the orc was brought out of her pleasant daze by one of the maids putting her hand on Sharn’s shoulder.

“It’s time to shave you miss” the maid told her.

“Whose Amra and whose Cairan?” Sharn suddenly asked.

If Sharn had been going to a normal bathhouse she probably would not have cared about the names of the people working there. But the former bandit really wanted to talk to the harem staff like people. So that she would feel less like a rich man’s pet being taken to the groomers (which was far too close to the truth).

“I am Amra” the taller of the two maids replied.

“And I’m Cairan” the shorter and curvier maid answered.

“I’m Sharn” the orc introduced herself (feeling a little bit better now that some of the elves were talking to her like a person).

“Could you please tell me what those potions Mariona is holding do?” Sharn said.

“The blue one will make your hair thick, long, and healthy…the pink potion will keep your body hair from growing back after we shave your armpits and pubes” Amra explained.

“I like me hair the way it is!” Sharn protested.

“But the Queen does not…and I’m afraid that in the harem her opinion is the only one that matters” Amra said apologetically.

Sharn sighed, wanting to protest further but knowing it was futile.

“Please lift your arms” Amra asked.

Sharn closed her eyes again as she complied. Trying to remember better days (when SHE had been the one issuing commands). Fortunately Cairan and Amra were skilled with the razor and didn’t even nick the orc’s skin when they shaved her armpits. Immediately applying the hair removal potion to the freshly shaven skin (the area tingling pleasantly after the potion was applied).

To Sharn’s surprise Amra and Cairan shaved her arms and legs too. Shaving the hairy orc (and applying pink potion) until only Sharn’s pubic region was left to be treated. Then the maids abruptly stopped.

“How do you feel?” Amra asked softly.

“The pink stuff feels good on my skin…but I don’t want those razors near my crotch” Sharn admitted.

“I am sorry, but it must be done…we can’t disobey the queen either…just spread your legs hold still and it will be over soon” Cairan said sincerely (speaking for the first time since introducing herself).

Sharn grumbled but did as the elf asked. Then Amra and Cairan immediately went to work. The hermaphrodite struggling not to flinch every time the razor blades brushed against her penis, testicles, or vagina. But the experienced elves were both gentle and careful, so they never cut the orc at all, and finished within five minutes.

“Ooh” Sharn moaned in pleasure as Amra and Cairan began to rub the pink potion onto her dick, balls, and the outside of her pussy. 

The pleasant tingling sensation from the potion quickly transforming into outright arousal as clever elven fingers massaged her groin. The hermaphrodite becoming wet as her shaft rose to the occasion. But to Sharn’s frustration, Amra and Cairan stopped before the orc reached her peak.

“They’re not allowed to have sex with us without the explicit permission of the queen or king…but we can make love to each other…would you like me to finish you off?” Mariona offered, as though it were the most natural and normal thing in the world.

“…Yes” Sharn said doubtfully, wondering if there were some sort of trick or trap involved.

“Hmm…you have a big one” Mariona said approvingly as she got on her knees in front of the hermaphrodite.

Then the hybrid opened her mouth wide as she stuck out her extremely long tongue. Sharn shuddering in pleasure as the wet tongue licked the length of her cock. Mariona seeming quite pleased with the orc’s reaction.

While the busty hybrid’s tongue was busy with her cock, Mariona used her right hand to gently cup Sharn’s balls. But the orc jerked away when Mariona used her other hand to softly probe Sharn’s pussy (fearful of the hybrid’s claws going inside).

“What’s wrong?” Mariona said in honest bewilderment.

“I don’t want claws in my cunt” Sharn explained.

“Oh that’s right…you don’t know that mine are retractable” Mariona said as she held up her currently clawless hands.

Sharn laughed as she thought “my gods between those breasts, that tongue, and everything else it’s like she was made for sex.”

It felt good to laugh after everything that had happened.

But once her moment of levity had passed, Sharn said “I’m sorry…please continue.”

Mariona scooted closer again, and Sharn gasped in pleasure as the hybrid softly kissed her cock. Raising no objection this time as the taller hermaphrodite reached towards her pussy. Breathing more rapidly as Mariona used her index finger to push deep inside the orc’s moist cunt. 

Sharn glanced to the side and saw Cairan staring intently at Mariona. The longing on the elven maid’s face obvious. She almost invited the elf to join them, but then she remembered that they were not allowed to fuck the maids.

However, Sharn forgot all about that when Mariona put the orc’s rigid rod in her mouth. Slowly leaning forward to take the shaft down her throat, doing it so carefully and skillfully that her teeth didn’t even touch Sharn’s penis. Showing genuine concern for her new comrade’s pleasure and comfort.

Sharn wanted to savor the moment. But her arousal was too great (and Sharn hadn’t received this kind of tender loving care in a long time). Grunting and groaning as she came inside Mariona’s mouth.

The voluptuous hermaphrodite swallowed the load with an ease that only comes from long practice (or at least no gag reflex). Pulling back from Sharn’s cock and then using her long tongue to lick it clean. The hybrid only stopping once she seemed satisfied with her work.

“Do you feel better now?” Mariona asked.

“Yeah” Sharn replied.

Technically Sharn’s situation hadn’t improved since entering the harem. But after her orgasm nothing seemed quite so dire. Especially considering the fact that this time Sharn’s partner was principally interested in the orc’s comfort and pleasure (unlike all the times that the queen had made her cum and had hurt and humiliated the orc in the process).

“It’s time to do your hair now Miss Sharn” Amra told the orc (after giving the orc a minute to enjoy the afterglow).

Sharn didn’t even grumble this time. Compliantly leaning down so that the shorter elves could massage the blue potion into her hair. The orc gasping at the indescribably weird sensation of her scraggly black hair growing, straightening, and filling out. It was such a strange sensation that Sharn honestly wasn’t sure if she liked it or not.

After they were done Amra and Cairan guided Sharn to a full-length mirror (that the orc hadn’t noticed in the shower room until now). Giving the orc hermaphrodite her first chance to see all the changes that the elves had made to her appearance. Sharn didn’t like what she saw. 

Sharn was still tall, green, and muscular. But her once short and scraggly black hair was now a thick and luxuriant ebony mane that reached down to her shoulders. All her body hair had been shaved off, which made the numerous scars on Sharn’s arms and legs stand out even more. Sharn’s big bosom, voluptuous backside, prominent jaw, and large tusks were thankfully the same. But Sharn’s cock and balls (now that they were no longer surrounded by a thick nest of pubic hair) looked even bigger.

After staring at her manhood for a moment, Sharn gently lifted her flaccid penis, seeing the Heraldry of House Malon (the queen’s mark of ownership) on the underside of her cock. Sharn couldn’t see the heraldry on her ass from this angle, but she was all too aware that it was there.

“I think the Queen will approve” Amra said (which just made Sharn hate the sight of her reflection all the more).

“We should get going…it’s not a good idea keep the queen waiting” Cairan replied.

Everyone left the shower room after that because they all knew (from bitter experience) that Cairan was right.

*****

Amra, Cairan, and the members of the harem found Queen Malon sitting by the edge of the swimming pool. The elf queen was wearing nothing but white lingerie at this point and holding a fruity alcoholic beverage in her right hand. As the group approached Jastira gave Sharn an appraising look and then finished off the last of her drink.

“Come here Sharn…let me have a closer look at you” the queen commanded.

Once the orc hermaphrodite was in front of her Jastira stood up. Reaching up to touch Sharn’s face and hair, then moving her hands downwards. As the elf touched the orc’s large bosom, she paused for a second to pinch Sharn’s big green nipples. Nevertheless, in this instance Jastira’s touch was neither particularly gentle nor cruel.

The elf aristocrat was acting almost like a horse-trader examining a mare. Testing the weight and softness of Sharn’s breasts, feeling up the orc’s muscles, and running her hands through the hermaphrodite’s hair. Even as the queen’s hands reached Sharn’s groin Jastira’s touch remained oddly businesslike.

Sharn had managed to remain quietly stoic during Queen Malon’s examination until now. But once Jastira touched her cock (lifting it to examine the magical mark), the orc couldn’t resist groaning in pleasure. Then Sharn visibly shivered as Jastira rubbed the area around the orc’s cunt. Moaning as an aristocratic finger dipped inside.

“You ARE more sensitive” Jastira said in that same businesslike manner.

“Good work girls” Queen Malon told Cairan and Amra as she pulled away from Sharn.

The blonde queen appeared to ponder something as she gazed at the hermaphrodites and female elves surrounding her. 

“Sharn…in time you will get to know all your new sisters intimately…but who would you like to enjoy first?” Jastira asked, sounding genuinely generous for once.

Sharn barely had to think about it before replying “Mariona.”

The queen looked like she had expected that response, smiling as she told them “Very well then…get on the floor and spread your legs Sharn…Mariona fuck her…I want to hear this orc squeal.”

“Damn it no that’s not what I wanted!” Sharn protested.

“But it’s what ‘I’ want” Jastira calmly replied.

Compelled by the power of her slave collar, Sharn had no choice but to do as commanded, laying down on the floor next to the pool and spreading her legs wide.

Mariona cautiously approached Sharn. Getting on her hands and knees and whispering into the orc’s ear “I know this isn’t exactly what you had in mind…but I will do my best to make this feel good for you.”

Then the hybrid leaned down and kissed Sharn.

The orc hermaphrodite had led an active sex life before she was captured by the elf king. Nevertheless, Sharn had seldom been kissed (perhaps because most of the people the orc had had sex with were whores or those Sharn had taken by force). So it was a bit of a shock when Mariona kissed the former bandit full on the lips.

But despite her shock, Sharn found that she liked it. The feel of Mariona’s soft lips against her own as the hybrid’s long dexterous tongue explored the orc’s mouth was weird yet good. A nice change of pace from the queen’s cruelty.

Mariona ended the kiss and gave Sharn a sweet smile. Her beautiful glowing pink eyes staring into the orc’s own from only a few inches away. As Sharn stared into those mesmerizing eyes she found her ardor returning, and the idea of getting fucked by Mariona didn’t seem quite so bad.

The winged hermaphrodite pulled back a little and opened her mouth. Extending her long tongue to gently lick Sharn’s face and neck. Then moving that tongue downwards to caress Sharn’s big green bosom.

“You have lovely breasts” Mariona murmured as she withdrew her tongue and sensually caressed the large orc bosom with her hands.

Queen Malon had often ‘complimented’ Sharn on her breasts over the past week. But while Jastira usually sounded mocking or matter of fact when talking about Sharn’s bosom, Mariona seemed sincere. The orc honestly wasn’t sure how to respond to such sincere flattery, so Sharn just muttered “Yeah…yours are nice too.”

“Thank you…mama’s on the petite side so I probably get these from my father’s family” Mariona said as she cupped her enormous boobs.

Queen Malon watched avidly as Sharn and Mariona became intimate. Jastira’s own arousal rising as she forced them to perform for her entertainment. Beckoning the rest of her harem over with an imperious wave of her hand.

“Favru attend to me…Neestra fuck Pandora” the queen commanded.

“Please be gentle…I’m pregnant” the pudgy little Halfling reminded the much bigger and taller Amazon.

Neestra chuckled in response and picked up Pandora. Cradling the Halfling in her arms like a child and then fiercely kissing her. Easily holding up Pandora with one arm while other the one tugged on the Halfling’s little cock.

“Too rough Nee” Pandora whined.

“Liar…I can feel you getting hard in my hand” Neestra said in amusement.

Jastira watched the human and the Halfling for a moment, then turned her attention to her drow slave.

“What would you like to do Favru?” the queen asked pleasantly.

“Whatever you think best your majesty” Favru replied without any apparent emotion.

“Oh Favru your no fun anymore…where’s that fearless assassin that I knew” Jastira said with a theatrical pout.

“I learned better than to defy my Queen” Favru replied emotionlessly.

Queen Malon looked disappointed. Seemingly sad that she had broken the spirit of her oldest plaything. But the moment quickly passed, and the queen said mockingly “gods be praised It can learn…lie down by the pool with your knees up and legs spread.”

As Favru did as Jastira ordered, Pandora Proudfoot was reaching her peak. The Halfling hermaphrodite’s face buried in Neestra’s breasts as the redheaded Amazon roughly massaged Pandora’s rigid little cock. Proudfoot crying out in ecstasy as she came in Neestra’s callused hand (shooting her seed all over the marble floor).

Meanwhile Mariona was exploring between Sharn’s legs with her long tongue. The orc gasped as the dexterous tongue slid inside her feminine passage. But even though Mariona’s long tongue was reaching deeper inside Sharn than anything else ever had before, the hybrid was so careful and gentle that there was barely any discomfort. Only the exquisite sensation of a skilled tongue massaging the orc’s moist cavern.

“Enough foreplay Mariona…fuck her now” the queen commanded as she roughly forced her fingers into Favru’s dry womanhood, the drow remaining silent despite the painful intrusion.

Mariona shot Sharn an apologetic look as she withdrew her tongue.

As the hybrid moved Sharn saw that Mariona had gotten hard while she was orally pleasuring the orc. Realizing that the hybrid’s erect manhood was just as impressive as Mariona’s magnificent melons (not used to being with somebody who had both a bigger bosom AND a larger dick).

“You could choke a troll with that thing!” Sharn said in disbelief as she stared between Mariona’s legs.

“I’d have to find the right troll first” Mariona replied playfully.

Despite the circumstances, Sharn found herself laughing at the crude humor. It felt good to tease and joke with somebody again. But her pleasant mood was abruptly shattered by a scream of agony.

Sharn turned her head and saw that the queen had shoved her entire hand into Favru. Roughly fisting the drow’s cunt as Bedimi cried out in pain. Jastira’s delicate features twisted into an expression of almost demented glee as she violently violated her slave.

The orc had the horrible thought that she was seeing the real Jastira for the first time. What made the thought especially horrible was the knowledge that this sexually sadistic creature now had absolute power over Sharn. But before the orc could dwell on that awful knowledge for too long, her attention was diverted by somebody else crying out.

“No Nee not my bottom!” Pandora said as the Amazon positioned her with her head on the floor and her ass raised up.

“You said I had to leave your pregnant pussy alone” Neestra pointed out as she placed her long shaft against Pandora’s anus.

“Yes but AHHHH” the Halfling groaned as the Amazon hermaphrodite pushed her rigid rod into Proudfoot’s ass.

Sharn sat up as she looked wildly back and forth between Favru and Pandora. Knowing that she could suffer the drow or the Halfling’s fate at the queen’s slightest whim. Feeling terribly vulnerable and frightened in a way that she never had before.

“Hey…it’s okay I’m here” Mariona reassured Sharn as the orc began to hyperventilate.

“But the queen…she-” Sharn gasped out (feeling as though she were on the verge of tears), only to be interrupted by Mariona.

“The queen told me to make love to you…just focus on me right now not her” the hybrid said firmly, in an effort in disrupt Sharn’s downward spiral.

Mariona fully extended her feathery wings, blocking Sharn’s view of the others. Then the hybrid softly caressed the orc’s thighs as she spread Sharn’s legs. Carefully placing her large cock against the former bandit’s feminine portal.

“Tell me if I’m going too fast or being too rough all right?” Mariona said to Sharn.

“Umm…could you cup my balls before you…start…I just don’t want my man bits getting crushed between us” Sharn admitted in embarrassment.

“Of course” Mariona said with a smile as she used one hand to gently cup Sharn’s testicles.

Then the hybrid pushed the head of her cock in.

Sharn had only ever been penetrated by a real dick once before (when she was raped by the elf king). Mariona was quite a bit bigger than King Malon (who was about average for a male elf), but she was so much gentler that Sharn felt only a little discomfort at the initial penetration (it helped that the orc was already so wet). After that Mariona stopped, letting her new orc lover get used to the sensation before thrusting any deeper.

“How does it feel?” Mariona asked.

Sharn mumbled incoherently in response. The orc couldn’t quite verbalize what she was experiencing at the moment. But it wasn’t…bad.

Mariona nodded and continued to thrust forward. The orc moaning and groaning as the hybrid’s rigid rod sank deeper inside her. Stretching Sharn out like nothing ever had before.

“Are you all right Sharn? Should I start moving now or do you need a minute to get used to the feeling?” Mariona asked once she had pushed her entire cock inside the orc.

“Move…let’s just…get this over with” Sharn muttered.

But the truth was, Sharn was enjoying the sensation of Mariona filling her moist womanhood. However, the former bandit leader didn’t want to admit that. Especially with Queen Malon in the room.

Then Mariona partially pulled out of Sharn (leaving only the head of her cock inside) and the orc was unable to hold in her sound of displeasure. The hybrid slowly thrust back inside a second later. The orc’s now rigid rod pointed at the ceiling in testament to her arousal.

“Faster…you can go faster” Sharn breathily whispered, obviously enjoying herself but still unwilling to openly admit how much she loved getting fucked by the hybrid.

In response to Sharn’s words, Mariona began to pump in and out of the orc more quickly. Gently massaging Sharn’s large cock as she did so. Leaving the orc on the edge of ecstasy.

Mariona could feel her own peak approaching too, so she asked Sharn “I’m almost there…do you mind if I finish inside you?”

But Sharn was too far gone at the moment to really listen. The hermaphrodite had never imagined that being on the receiving end like this could feel so good. As Mariona’s big dick pumped in and out of her, Sharn reached her limit. Crying out in ecstasy as she came, shooting her seed straight up into the air, her vaginal muscles fiercely clenching down on the hybrid’s cock in response.

Which was enough to send Mariona over the edge too. The hybrid cumming deep inside Sharn’s cunt. Filling the orc’s feminine passage with her copious seed. Momentarily making Sharn feel as though it would never end.

But then the climactic moment passed, and Sharn found herself staring into the eyes of her concerned lover.

“Are you all right? I wasn’t too rough was I?” Mariona asked as she withdrew from the orc.

“I feel sticky” Sharn said distantly.

Which was true enough. Semen was beginning to slowly leak from Sharn’s pussy, and thanks to the orc’s own efforts both their torsos were splattered with Sharn’s seed. But how the former raider felt was another matter entirely.

Because Sharn had enjoyed getting fucked. Even though she was playing the ‘womanly’ role and doing it for the entertainment of another. And that said something about the orc that Sharn didn’t want to admit to herself.

Almost as though she could read the orc’s thoughts, Mariona reassured Sharn “I know that orc society has this idea that there’s something shameful about being the one penetrated instead of the one doing the fucking but nobody cares about that here…Queen Malon is definitely the most powerful one in the harem and look what she’s doing right now.”

Sharn obediently got up and turned to look at the queen. Noticing that at some point while Mariona and the orc were fucking Jastira had been stripped of her lingerie and was now on her hands and knees. Favru gripped the queen’s hips hard enough to bruise as she fucked Jastira from behind, her dark cock pumping in and out of Jastira’s pale backside as the blonde elf moaned out encouragement.

“Ooh yes…there’s my fierce little assassin…there’s my Favru.”

“The queen likes getting sodomized!” Sharn exclaimed in surprise.

“Definitely…I would say she likes it almost as much as getting fucked the normal way…the only problem is whenever Jastira wants to have one of us fuck her bum she usually stuff’s something up our asses too” Mariona explained.

The hybrid’s explanation made Sharn immediately think of Pandora Proudfoot. As she looked around the main room of the bathhouse she saw that the Halfling and the Amazon had finished fucking. Neestra was now sitting in a wooden chair by the edge of the pool and Pandora was dozing in the Amazon’s lap. As Neestra caught Sharn looking her way the redhead casually waved to the orc.

“Poor Dora…that girl’s got no stamina” Mariona said with a chuckle.

Sharn watched as Favru continued to fuck the queen. Soon reaching her own orgasm and ejaculating deep inside the queen’s ass. Then the drow tried to withdraw, but Jastira insisted that the dark elf was not done yet. Bluntly telling Favru that she was not finished until Jastira was satisfied.

“Would you like get a drink with me?” Mariona asked her new orc companion as she waved towards the bar.

Earlier that day Mariona had told Sharn that the hybrid hoped they could be friends. For the first time, it occurred to Sharn that Mariona might be totally sincere. So Sharn simply said “sure.”

*****

Shortly after Favru had finally finished bumfucking the queen to her satisfaction, Queen Malon had to leave the harem to deal with some sort of court business.

Sharn was amazed at how the harem’s atmosphere changed once the queen left. Everyone seemed to relax, the place appeared more welcoming, and even the maids were a bit friendlier and more informal.  
It reminded Sharn of how she and her gang would relax after a battle (once the danger had passed).

Of course, that could have been the alcohol talking.

“More wine?” Amra asked as the maid held out a bottle of fine elven wine (which was older than anyone in the harem).

“Keep it coming please” Sharn replied as she held up her wine glass.

As soon as the maid refilled it Sharn immediately guzzled it down. Of course if she had paid for it herself (assuming that the orc ever could) Sharn wouldn’t have drank such expensive spirits so carelessly. But technically all this wine belonged to Queen Malon, so Sharn would GLADLY drink the queen’s entire stock.

“Careful Sharn…that elven wine is a lot stronger than it seems at first” Mariona warned.

Sharn, Mariona, and the rest of the harem were all seated at the bathhouse bar. Pandora was in a high chair so that the Halfling was level with everybody else, Favru was drinking the elven wine even more quickly than Sharn, and Neestra was staring into her beer like it contained the secrets of the universe. As the five sat at the bar the elven maids brought them a continuous supply of booze and snacks.

“How are you feeling Favru?” Mariona asked the drow when Favru leaned back in her chair and groaned.

“Awful…it felt like Jastira was trying to punch me in the lungs” Favru admitted.

“Do you want me to sooth the ache?” Mariona offered.

“Yes please” Favru said with a sigh.

Mariona nodded and then turned to maid serving drinks and said “Amra could you please give me some more of the healing potion.”

The elf woman reached behind the bar and pulled out a small jar of purplish liquid and handed it to Mariona. Then the hybrid opened the jar and licked the inside (thoroughly coating her long tongue in the potion). But what Mariona did next really surprised the newcomer.

Sharn watched as Mariona got on the floor and moved between Favru’s thighs (the drow spreading her legs apart to make room). 

“Oh gods is she putting the potion inside Favru with her tongue!” Sharn exclaimed as she saw Mariona place her mouth against Favru’s feminine portal extend her tongue.

“Yes…Mariona has a very talented tongue” Pandora replied with a smirk.

Everybody else there was even more blasé about it. To the experienced residents of the harem, what Mariona was doing wasn’t even that kinky. Favru evidently approved of the hybrid’s oral efforts, based on the sounds that she was making.

Realizing that she was the odd one out, Sharn got a little upset and said to Pandora “Is she gonna heal your ass with her tongue too?”

“Dora doesn’t need it…at this point she could take a club up her ass without trouble” Neestra responded with a laugh.

“Nee!” Pandora exclaimed in exasperation.

“If you don’t mind getting sodomized why were you acting so upset about it when Jastira was here?” Sharn asked in confusion.

“Because the queen is a sadist…if she knew that Dora didn’t mind taking it up the ass then she would do something worse” the Amazon explained.

“I really did hate it the first few times I got sodomized after I got here…but over time I got used to it…I even enjoy it sometimes…but I keep on pretending to hate it to keep the queen happy” the Halfling admitted.

“Well no one’s fucking ME up the ass!” Sharn said (sounding far more confident than she felt).

“Don’t let the queen hear you say that…that will just provoke her into having you sodomized right away” Pandora warned.

Sharn brooded over the Halfling hermaphrodite’s words. Miserable at the thought that her anal violation was inevitable, and that fighting against it would only make it more likely. The orc was so lost in her own dark thoughts, that she didn’t even notice when Mariona finished ministering to Favru.

But Sharn was shocked out of her brooding when Cairan walked over to the harem hermaphrodites carrying a child (wearing a blue dress) in her arms.

The little girl was fair skinned, with dark blonde hair, and elven ears. But her glowing pink eyes and little feathery wings showed that she wasn’t a pure-blooded elf. If the child were a human or orc, Sharn would estimate that she was about four years old, but because of her elven ancestry, the former bandit had no idea how old the girl was.

“Who’s that?” Sharn asked, wondering if Queen Malon was depraved enough to inflict her lusts on a child.

“That’s my daughter Angelica” Mariona said with a maternal smile as Cairan brought the child to her mother.

“I think she woke up hungry” Cairan told Mariona as she looked at the little girl affectionately.

The maid carefully placed the semi-conscious child in her mother’s arms. The little girl immediately bent her head down to Mariona’s bosom. Enthusiastically suckling at her mother’s breast.

“Isn’t she a little old to still be nursing?” Sharn said in response to the hybrid breastfeeding her child.

Then for the very first time, Sharn saw Mariona become angry. Rapidly rising to her feet (while still clutching Angelica to her bosom) and towering over the orc. Practically spitting at Sharn as she replied, “Nobody asked you!”

Then Mariona stormed off.

Sharn looked around and saw that Neestra, Pandora, and all the maids present were shooting her dirty looks. Realizing that she had somehow offended everybody. Wondering what she had done wrong when she muttered “what the hell was that about?” 

“The queen said that Mariona can keep Angelica until she’s weaned…Mary doesn’t want to lose her daughter so she’s going to keep nursing her for as long as she can” Favru explained.

“But can’t Jastira just take Angelica whenever she wants?” Sharn said as she tried to figure out just what exactly was going on.

“Yes…and the queen will probably take Mary’s daughter at some point if only to hurt her…because Jastira LIKES hurting us” the dark elf said with a sigh.

Favru was staring straight at Sharn as she spoke. But instead of seeing anger, hatred, or even just bitterness on the drow’s face as she spoke of their tormentor, the orc only saw a kind of bone deep weariness and resignation as Favru talked about it. As though even Favru’s bitterness had been beaten out of her at this point.

Favru took another deep swig of her wine, and Sharn suddenly understood just why the drow always seemed to smell of booze.

Then Favru grimaced in a way that could technically be classified as a smile and decided to impart some words of wisdom.

“The more things you care about the more things that SHE can take away from you…that’s why I try not to give a damn about anything anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most Chapters will have more action than this one did.  
> But I felt it was necessary to properly introduce all these new characters (and the harem itself).
> 
> Some of the harem facilities will become important later in the story, so I thought it would be best to begin covering them now.


	4. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharn learns more about the harem and gets to know Mariona better, as the elf king begins to prepare for war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a fan parody. Dungeons & Dragons is owned by Wizards of the Coast (a subsidiary of Hasbro). Please support the official releases.
> 
> This story contains graphic descriptions of rape, violence, and sexual slavery.  
> Viewer discretion advised.
> 
> Sorry its been so long since I updated this story.  
> RL problems kept getting in the way.  
> It shouldn't take nearly as long for me to make the next update.

King Ryul Ravamaer Malon was a difficult monarch to kill. At his royal palace in Fair Haven the elf king was constantly protected by hundreds of regular soldiers, magical beasts, his own royal guard, and numerous protective spells. Assuming that you could get past all that, the king himself was a skilled warrior and mighty wizard in his own right.

But even a powerful king like Ryul still had to sleep sometimes.

King Malon and his royal guard had set up camp for the night. The elven monarch felt that he had done all he could (short of going to war with Bismal over the area) to secure his claim to the border region. Intending to start the journey back to the capitol bright and early the next day.

Of course the king and his closest bodyguards had the biggest and most elaborate tent in the camp. Making it easy for the shadowy figure sneaking through the camp to identify it. But once the sneak got to the king’s tent, he realized that there were so many guards directly outside the tent that he couldn’t get past them without being spotted.

“What would I do without you?” the stealthy rogue thinks ruefully as he takes his most precious possession out of his pocket.

A Ring of Invisibility.

As the man silently puts on the magic ring his body fades from view. Allowing him to easily sneak past the guards. An invisible assassin heading straight for his target.

“I’ve only got one shot at this” the assassin thinks as he approaches King Malon’s bed. 

The assassin readies his poisoned dagger once he sees Ryul’s sleeping form. All too aware of the fact that his invisibility will dissipate once he attacks. Knowing that the royal guard will quickly overwhelm him if they discover his presence.

But the assassin is too experienced to let his nerves get the better of him at a time like this. His dagger aimed straight for the king’s throat as his invisibility fades away. An almost picture-perfect strike to elf’s jugular.

However, the assassin’s blade meets no resistance as he strikes, and the image of King Malon fades away.

“An illusion” the assassin realizes.

“We are impressed that you managed to sneak past all Our guards…but you should have done more to conceal yourself from Our spells” a calm voice suddenly says as the speaker enters the tent.

At first the elf looks like just another royal guard. But then he seems to get taller, and his armor becomes more elaborate. With an imperious demeanor and instantly recognizable features.

“Another illusion” the assassin spits out.

King Malon simply nods in response.

The assassin is significantly shorter than the king. His features concealed by a grey cloak and an ebony mask. Ryul’s magic revealing numerous weapons hidden on his person.

“Surrender and tell Us who sent you and you will not be harmed…prove useful enough and We will let you go…We will only offer such leniency once” the elf king imperiously told his would-be assassin.

Aside from the fact that the assassin doubted the king’s sincerity (the Malon monarchy was hardly known for being merciful to its enemies), his professional pride would not allow him to meekly surrender to a man that he had already promised to kill.

So the assassin attacked.

In the split-second before the professional killer reached him, Ryul considered killing the assassin with his magic. The wizard could easily use his spells to incinerate, eviscerate, freeze, or murder the man through many other mystical means. Yet King Malon drew his sword instead.

Because it had been years since Ryul had faced a worthy opponent in one on one combat. The elf warrior missed the thrill of fighting an enemy who could actually hurt him. Besides, the blonde king wanted to make sure that he wasn’t losing his edge.

The assassin began his assault by throwing his poisoned dagger at Ryul’s face. The king easily deflected the dagger with a swipe of his sword, but the poisoned blade had merely been a distraction. 

“You’re no more merciful than I am” the assassin hissed, withdrawing an evil looking black sword from his cloak as he charged the king.

The assassin struck with impressive speed, nevertheless Ryul easily blocked the swing with his own silver sword.

“Is that the best you can do?” the elf king said contemptuously as they locked blades.

“Daemon” the assassin said with a grin (hidden beneath his mask).

As he spoke the Command Word the blade of the assassin’s magic sword became electrified. The energy traveling from the black blade to the king’s own metal sword. Ryul grimacing in pain and quickly stepping back to disengage for a second (only resisting the urge to drop his sword through sheer force of will).

“Elves…always so arrogant” the assassin says with a chuckle as he watches the king move away from him.

Ryul briefly considered calling for his royal guard and having them deal with the assassin. But his pride demanded satisfaction. Besides, he hadn’t gotten a chance yet to really test out his own royal sword (which was made of the finest materials and that he had enchanted himself).

“Let’s test your sword’s magic against Ours” King Malon stated, his imperious façade already firmly back in place.

At the king’s mental command his own silver blade burst into flame.

The heat from his enemy’s flaming sword was strong enough that the assassin could feel it from a few feet away. Making him seriously doubt the wisdom of staying and fighting. Unfortunately, it was too late to back out now.

This time the king was the one to attack. Swinging his own flaming sword in a downward strike. The assassin moved with commendable speed to block the blow with his own electric sword, bursts of flame and sparks of electricity shooting out in all directions as the two magic swords clashed.

But the royal blade proved stronger. Because after only a few seconds the assassin’s black blade began to melt from the heat of the flames. The assassin dropped his sword with a cry of pain as it became too hot to handle.

“Surrender” the king commanded as he pointed his flaming sword at the assassin.

“Never!” the assassin swore, then he pulled a bottle from his cloak and swallowed the contents in one gulp.

“I hate how stupid this damn potion makes me, but I’ve got no choice” the assassin thought as the magic potion took effect.

The potion was a special concoction that temporarily increased his strength, speed, and stamina, as well as filling him with a berserker fury. The reason that the assassin didn’t like taking the potion was because it was hard for him to focus when he was under the effects of the spell, and he felt so incredibly tired once the potion wore off.

But the assassin didn’t expect to get out of here alive at this point anyway, so there was no reason to hold back.

Unfortunately, for the hired killer, the king seemed to be having similar thoughts. Because as soon as the assassin drew another weapon (two poisoned daggers this time), five more identical looking elf kings appeared. The assassin knew that only one was the real King Malon, but he had no way of determining just which one.

“I think that’s the real one” the professional killer thought as he struck at the King Malon to the immediate right of him.

His instincts proved reliable, but the real Ryul was just as formidable as before. Blocking the dagger strike with his flaming sword. However, unlike the assassin’s magical black blade, the mundane dagger instantly melted once it made contact with the supernatural flames.

“Ahhhhh!” the assassin screamed in agony as his hand was engulfed in molten metal.

The king took advantage of his opponent’s distraction to cut off the hand holding the other dagger. The fiery blade easily cutting through clothe, armor, and flesh (cauterizing the wound as it did so). As well as setting the assassin’s cloak on fire.

With the element of surprise long gone (assuming that he ever had it), multiple weapons ruined, on fire, and deprived of both his hands, most assassins would give up at this point. But this seasoned killer was more stubborn than most. Besides, thanks the potion that he had just imbibed the agony of his wounds just made him angrier.

King Malon’s eyes widened in surprise as the assassin, despite being effectively handless and ON FIRE, continued his assault. Lost in a berserker fury as he tried to charge his target. Determined to attack the elf with his teeth if he had to.

But in the assassin’s current state, he had no hope of telling the difference between King Malon and the illusionary kings. Never coming close to hitting the real Ryul. After a few moments of this increasingly pitiful display the wizard had had enough.

Using a spell to engulf most of the assassin’s body in ice. Instantly putting out the fire and literally freezing his enemy in place. Only the man’s head free of his icy prison.

With the assassin helplessly held in place, it was easy for the king to remove his black mask. Revealing the human’s plain face to Ryul’s keen gaze. Quickly realizing that the killer was no one he recognized.

“Who do you work for?” the king calmly asked again.

“ABYSS TAKE YOU! You inbred elven idiot!” the assassin swore, too lost in his own fury to even be afraid.

Very well…Our interrogators will welcome the challenge” King Malon replied with a cold smile.

*****

Since Sharn had met the king and queen of Marcovia she had been stripped of her weapons, armor, wealth, and even her freedom. The orc had been humiliated, raped, and had had her body altered against her will. As a result, Sharn’s imagination had run wild as she tried to anticipate what fresh trials Queen Malon was going to put her through.

But now the futa orc was facing something that she never imagined the cruel elf queen inflicting on her.

Boredom.

It had been three days since Sharn was initiated into harem life, and the orc’s mistress had been too busy with royal court business during that period to ‘play’ with her new toy. The futa orc had occupied herself the first day exploring the harem. The second day Sharn had spent indulging herself with the wide variety of food and drink in the harem. Today she had tried to spend more time with Mariona, but the hybrid had been avoiding her ever since Sharn commented on Angelica nursing.

As for everybody else…

Neestra was busy with the strenuous daily physical regimen she maintained to remain so muscular (it turned out that the harem had a weight lifting room), Pandora was sleeping, and Erlan Dakath and all the maids were busy with their own various tasks. Which just left Favru Bedimi. Unfortunately the drow was the last person in the harem that Sharn wanted to spend time with.

The futa orc didn’t hate or even really dislike Favru, but Sharn found being around somebody stuck in the same awful situation as herself, who had so obviously given up, depressing.

But eventually Sharn got so sick of brooding by herself that she sought Favru out.

The orc had noticed over the past few days that Favru seemed to spend most of her time in the bathhouse bar. So the drow was easy to find. Raising her drink in greeting as she saw her newest ‘sister.’

“How is harem life treating you so far?” Favru asked as Sharn sat down beside her.

“It’s not…what I expected” Sharn said slowly.

“What did you think that we would spend all our time wearing lingerie or naked and having sex?” Favru teased.

“Well yeah…in the stories about harems I heard the harems girls either wore lingerie or nothing at all…and devoted all their time to pleasing their master…I didn’t think we would be able to wear normal clothes” Sharn admitted as she gestured to the pants and tunic that she was wearing and the simple white robe that Favru wore.

“Jastira and Ryul don’t care what we wear when they’re not around” the drow replied with a shrug.

“Besides the queen wouldn’t want us naked all the time because then she couldn’t UNWRAP her toys” Favru continued as she got a faraway look in her eyes.

“How LONG have you been here?” Sharn asked.

“What year is it?” Favru questioned conversationally.

“Its Year 1351 according to the Bismal calendar” Sharn answered (having spent enough time with humans from Bismal to know).

The drow elf (who was a little tipsy at this point), paused for thought as she did some calculating in her head. Eventually replying “then I have been here for about one-hundred and one years.”

“You’ve been here over a century!” the futa orc exclaimed in disbelief.

“Yes although sometimes it seems like much longer…and Neestra’s been here over sixty years” Favru replied.

“Bullshit! I can believe that you’ve been here that long because elves can live for practically forever! But humans age almost as fast as orcs!” Sharn angrily declared.

“True…but our slave collars have more than the normal enchantments…as long as we wear them we won’t age” Favru told Sharn.

“What” Sharn said in surprise.

“King Malon added all sorts of extra enchantments and spells to our slave collars…all so we could better SERVE him and his wife…and why would Jastira and Ryul want ugly old sex slaves?” Favru rhetorically asked.

“So…as long as I wear this damn collar I won’t get old” Sharn said in wonder, thinking that she finally found a silver lining to this whole situation.

“Yes…which means that the queen could potentially torment us forever” Favru said, her crimson eyes filled with a look of such resignation and despair that Sharn had to look away.

“I umm have to go find Mariona” the orc said, suddenly desperate to end the conversation.

Favru said nothing as she watched the orc walk away. Too desensitized to feel much of anything as she unintentionally drove her new companion away. Thinking of the past century of captivity, humiliation, and torment. Drinking more wine in an effort to make the memories go away.

*****

The royal guard’s chief interrogator did welcome the chance to question the assassin who had somehow gotten past him and all the other guards to reach the king.

Darfin Devdan had been a member of the royal guard for over two hundred years (loyally serving both Ryul and his father before him). During those centuries Darfin had honed his skills as a wizard (though he was still nowhere near as good King Malon), and his talent for extracting information from unwilling subjects.

Many people who knew just a little about Devdan assumed that he was a simple sadist because Darfin often tortured his king’s enemies without hesitation or remorse. But this was not the case.

Devdan was a professional who took pride in his work. Usually applying the minimum force necessary to get his victims to comply. Generally using magic to cause them pain rather than cruder (and bloodier) methods.

In fact, Darfin didn’t even torture his victims unless he had to. Using spells to pluck the answers he needed directly from their minds instead. But the assassin’s mind was warded against such magical penetration.

Given enough time, Devdan was sure he could have removed all the spells protecting the hired killer’s mind. But his king wanted answered now. Forcing Darfin to resort to crueler methods.

“LET ME OUT!” the assassin screamed.

The professional killer had been stripped of all his gear, weapons, and clothes. Now the muscular human male was naked and suspended above a roaring fire in Devdan’s tent. Screaming in agony as he was slowly lowered into the flames.

“Just me who hired you to kill the king and I will stop” the elven warrior calmly told his human captive.

“I CAN’T!” the assassin desperately replied (knowing the terrible consequences of breaking his contract).

Darfin sighed and lowered his victim a little deeper into the flames. The fire would not really burn the man, because it was an illusion. But Devdan had specially crafted the illusionary fire so that it would feel real. Making the assassin scream in agony as he felt as though he was being burned alive.

The human resisted longer than most. But eventually he broke (desperate to make the pain stop). Telling Devdan everything about who had hired him to kill the king.

*****

Sharn seldom apologized.

This was partially because the futa orc was rather selfish and arrogant. But it was mainly due to the fact that Sharn had grown up in a society where apologizing was seen as a sign of weakness. And Sharn’s pride wouldn’t allow her to look weak.

But king and queen of Marcovia had already severely wounded the orc’s once fierce pride. Moreover, the person who Sharn was considering apologizing to didn’t seem like the type to interpret the orc’s apology as a sign of weakness. So after steeling herself, Sharn headed to Mariona’s room.

Like all the members of the queen’s harem, the hybrid had her own private bedroom. Luxuriously furnished with art, furniture, and clothing. Looking more like the bedroom of an elven aristocrat than an imprisoned sex slave.

But unlike Sharn’s room, Mariona’s was filled with toys, children’s clothes, and other things for the hybrid’s young daughter.

Sharn found Mariona in her bedroom sitting on a large comfortable chair. Angelica sleepily resting in her mother’s lap as the winged futa read to her from a book of children’s stories. The orc found the scene rather heartwarming, until she actually listened to what Mariona was saying.

“-Then the greedy orc ate the meat pie…so great was the beast’s hunger that he didn’t even notice all the stones inside the crust…eating until his stomach burst open…the villagers rejoiced when they heard the news-.”

The story was about a little elf girl who wanders away from home and encounters an ugly (and of course vicious and stupid) old orc who liked to eat children. But thanks to the quick wittedness, bravery, and piety of the little girl, she was able to survive and trick the orc into killing himself. Then everybody rejoiced when the beast was dead.

Sharn knew that orcs were widely despised by the other races. Nevertheless, hearing Mariona (somebody that Sharn genuinely liked) read a story like that to her young daughter was an uncomfortable reminder. But the orc didn’t want to get into a fight about it (she came here to make up with Mariona after all).

Mariona gave no sign that she had noticed Sharn’s presence. Continuing to read from the storybook for a few more minutes. Only stopping when Angelica finally fell asleep.

The hybrid picked her daughter up and carried Angelica to the bed. Not acknowledging Sharn’s presence as she tucked her daughter in. After that though, Mariona turned to the orc and coolly said “what do you want Sharn?”

“Did you know I was there the entire time?” Sharn asked curiously.

“What DO you want?” Mariona repeated (ignoring Sharn’s own question).

“I want to…” Sharn paused as she struggled to get the words out.

It went against the orc’s instincts and upbringing to show vulnerability. But she was smart enough to know that she needed a friend in this place. Besides, even though the orc would never say it aloud, Sharn was lonely.

So the futa orc swallowed her pride and apologized.

“…say that I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have said that about your daughter…it wasn’t any of my business.”

Sharn more than half expected Mariona to make the orc humble herself further. Or at the very least gloat. Even the most loyal members of Sharn’s gang might have given their leader a little grief in a situation like this.

Instead Mariona reached out and hugged the orc. Enfolding the other futa in a comforting embrace. As the hybrid softly murmured “thank you.”

Sharn was too surprised to respond (unused to such casual affection).

Sensing that her companion was uncomfortable, Mariona ended the embrace and pulled away.

“Normally I’m not so easily upset…but my daughter is the most precious thing in the world to me” the hybrid explained.

“Do you have any other family?” Sharn asked curiously.

“I don’t have any brothers or sisters…as far as I know my mother still runs the Perfumed Pearl, but her family disowned us when mama started working at the Pearl…and I know nothing about my father or his family” Mariona explained.

Even Sharn had heard of the Perfumed Pearl. It was the most elite and high-class brothel in Marcovia. Most its clientele were elven aristocrats, but anybody could enjoy the Pearl’s ‘services’ as long as they had enough gold (which excluded people like Sharn).

“Do you mean the brothel?” Sharn asked, wondering if Mariona was talking about someplace else called the Perfumed Pearl.

“Of course” Mariona replied, admitting without the slightest bit of embarrassment or shame that her mother was a whore.

*****

King Ryul Ravamaer Malon was sometimes surprised at how foolish other people could be. When Darfin Devdan had informed King Malon about who had hired the assassin to kill him, the elven king had been shocked a fellow monarch would be so stupid. Demanding that Devdan interrogate the assassin again to make sure.

“I am absolutely positive of it now sire…the assassin was hired directly by the King Duncan III of Bismal” Darfin confidently stated.

Ryul was not really surprised that the king of Bismal would hire an assassin to kill him. What surprised the elven monarch was that King Duncan would be stupid enough to hire an assassin himself (instead of using an intermediary as Ryul himself would have done). Directly linking himself to the plot to assassinate King Malon.

“It is a clear Act of War sire” Devdan said in subdued tone when his king didn’t visibly react to the news.

“I am all too aware of that Darfin” King Malon replied coolly.

Marcovia could make war on and perhaps even defeat the human kingdom of Bismal, the problem was that it would probably be a pyrrhic victory at best.

The elven kingdom army’s was significantly more battle hardened, much better equipped, its leaders more experienced and skilled. But Bismal’s army was much larger. More importantly, the human kingdom itself had a much larger population, more territory, and greater natural resources.

King Malon had no doubt that if a war between Marcovia and Bismal started, his soldiers would win the first few battles. But if it became a war of attrition, the elven kingdom would be destined to lose.

There was also the domestic front to consider.

Officially all the noble Houses of Marcovia were loyal to the Malon Dynasty. But in reality, all too many of the most powerful elven nobles thought that they (or one of their relatives) would be better suited to wear the crown. Under ordinary circumstances they would never be brave and/or foolhardy enough to make a move. However, if the kingdom were at war, and it looked like King Malon was losing the war (or simply not winning it fast enough), those ambitious nobles would be all too likely to try to usurp their king.

“What should we do sire?” Devdan eventually asked when his king had remained silent for an uncomfortably long time.

The handsome elven king’s face revealed no emotion as he looked around his tent. The midday sun shining down on the tent and the rest of the royal guard’s camp. Because they had been delayed for half a day while Devdan interrogated the assassin. 

But then Ryul seemed to gather himself. Ending his brief moment of brooding as he imperiously told his interrogator “We will return to the capitol immediately…We have spent enough time in this primitive backwater.”

As Darfin moved to the tell the rest of the royal guard it was time to break camp Ryul was thinking “I need to consult with my ministers to determine the kingdom’s readiness for war…and I need to ask Jastira which of my nobles are most likely to stab us in the back if I do declare war.”

*****

Not wanting to cause offense, Sharn avoided asking Mariona Liluth if her mother was a whore (at first).

But after discussing trivial aspects of life in the harem with the hybrid for a long time, Sharn could no longer resist the urge.

“Was your mother really a whore at the Perfumed Pearl?”

“She was when she first came to the Pearl to escape her arranged marriage…but mother has been running the place for decades now…she only takes clients if she likes them” Mariona replied without shame (and perhaps a touch of pride).

Over the next few minutes Mariona gives her new friend all the gory details.

Explaining how her mother Valindra had belonged to the minor noble House of Liluth. Then about fifty years ago Valindra’s parents had tried to force her to marry an older man that she despised. So in order to escape the arranged marriage, Valindra had fled to the Perfumed Pearl and began working at the brothel (knowing that her prudish finance would annul their engagement in outrage).

Valindra’s unwanted finance had reacted as she predicted. But her parents had been even more outraged. Disowning their daughter and forbidding her to have any further contact with any member of the House of Liluth. However, Valindra considered it a small price to pay to gain her freedom.

The disowned noblewoman seemed to enjoy her new life. Using her good looks, charm, and lovemaking skills to enthrall quite a few of her clients. Making friends and gathering influence both inside and outside the Pearl. Positioning herself so that she was the natural choice to takeover when the old Madam retired.

Valindra became pregnant a few years after that. Giving birth to a child with tiny wings, glowing pink eyes, and both male and female genitalia. Naming the hybrid Mariona, in honor of her favorite grandmother.

Most elves would have looked down on Mariona merely for being a ‘half-breed’ and regarded the hybrid as an abomination because she was a hermaphrodite. But as far as Valindra was concerned, her daughter was beautiful, and Mariona’s more exotic qualities just made her special.

Mariona grew up in luxury, doted on by her mother and the other women at the Pearl. Unlike most people, the hybrid was taught that prostitution was a good thing. That whores fulfilled the noble task of giving companionship and pleasure to the lonely and miserable.

The hybrid elf followed in her mother’s doorsteps. Selling her virginity to a client at the Pearl for a large sum of gold at the scandalously young (for an elf) age of 19. Due to her exotic beauty, sweet and submissive demeanor, and unusual features, Mariona soon became the most popular (and therefore expensive) whore at the Perfumed Pearl.

Mariona developed a reputation as someone who could please anyone. Eventually word of her erotic exploits even reached the royal palace. Prompting Queen Jastira Gilthana Malon to investigate to see what all the fuss was about. 

“The Queen went to a whorehouse in person” Sharn said in disbelief, after Mariona told her about it.

“I know that noblemen often fuck anything that moves but female aristocrats especially godsdamn queens usually at least pretend to be chaste” Sharn thought.

“Of course we didn’t know it was her…Queen Malon used magic to disguise her features and gave us a false name…I thought that she was just another bored noblewoman who wanted some excitement in her life” Mariona explained as she suddenly got quiet, thinking about the things that led her here.

“What was it like?” the orc asked, wondering if Mariona’s first meeting with Queen Malon had been as unpleasant as Sharn’s.

Mariona was silent for a long time, so long that Sharn began to think that the hybrid wouldn’t answer, but eventually she told the former bandit leader what happened.

“She wanted me to pretend to rape her…she was hardly the first client to have a rape fantasy but it was different with Jastira…she acted like she wanted me to really hurt her…and when I wasn’t rough enough she got angry…then her husband came in…bursting into my room and looking furious that I was VIOLATING his wife.”

“And Jastira played along and acted like you really had been raping her” Sharn guessed aloud, already seeing a (horribly) familiar pattern forming.

“Yes…even thought she had told me beforehand to RAVISH her…but at first I thought that he really was a violently jealous husband and feared for my life…which is why I didn’t resist or protest when he had his way with me” Mariona replied with the tiniest trace of long buried anger and resentment in her voice.

Then the winged hermaphrodite continued in a calmer tone.

“Afterwards they revealed that they were the king and queen and asked to hire me to entertain them at the palace…I could hardly refuse a Royal Invitation, so I said yes and then they brought me here.”

“And they never let you leave” Sharn said angrily, as she began to figure out the pattern of how the queen used and abused people like them.

But Mariona said nothing because some things were simply too painful to talk about.

“Mariona how long have you been here?” Sharn asked, as she remembered what Favru had said about how long she and Neestra had been trapped in the harem.

“I don’t think that’s what you really want to talk about” Mariona said seductively, as she suggestively licked her own lips (in an obvious attempt to change the subject).

But just because it was obvious didn’t mean it was ineffective.

The orc hermaphrodite had always had a strong libido. So Sharn allowed herself to be guided to Mariona’s bed. The hybrid quickly stripping the orc out of her tunic and pants.

“No let me” Sharn said as she reached for Mariona’s blue dress before the winged hermaphrodite could take it off.

The orc stripped away Mariona’s dress with unusual tenderness. Revealing a plain white bra and panties underneath. Sharn cupping a clothed breast a moment later as she smiled lustfully.

“You probably have the best rack I have ever seen Mary” Sharn said with honest admiration.

Many women would have been put off by the orc’s crudeness. But Mariona had literally grown up in a brothel. So Sharn’s crude compliment was elegant poetry compared to a lot of the things the busty hybrid had heard growing up.

“You have a nice pair yourself” Mariona replied as she reached out and pinched one of Sharn’s big green nipples (smiling when the orc squealed).

“Oh that’s it!” Sharn said as she tackled her lover and they both landed on the bed.

Mariona laughed as they briefly wrestled on the bed. Despite the fact that the hybrid was bigger the orc was stronger (and Mariona was only play fighting anyway) so Sharn soon ended up on top. Laying on the hybrid’s back as the orc’s rock-hard cock poked against the base of Mariona’s tail.

“This isn’t a good position for lovemaking sweetie…plus you’re putting too much weight on my wings” Mariona told her lover.

“Oh sorry” Sharn said as she pulled back.

Mariona got onto her hands and knees as she used her claws to simply shred her undergarments. Lifting her tail to give Sharn easier access. Then turning her head to look back at her lover as she said, “now show me how an orc warrior fucks.”

Sharn couldn’t turn down a challenge like that.

The orc moved behind Mariona, positioning her rigid rod at the entrance to the hybrid’s feminine portal. Sharn groaning in pleasure as she slid inside her winged lover’s wet womanhood. Smiling as she heard Mariona gasp out “it’s been a long time since I had one that BIG inside.”

“Don’t tell me that the king can’t satisfy you with his little elf cock” Sharn replied with lustful spite as she thrust deeper into Mariona.

Mariona emitted a weird sort of gasping giggle in response.

It gave Mariona a kind of illicit thrill to hear somebody talk about their masters that way. Everybody else in the harem had been too conditioned by decades of abuse to speak so disrespectfully. Only the newcomer dared to be so rude.

Mariona reacted by using her tail to stroke and rub against Sharn’s large green bosom. The orc letting out a moan of surprise as the hybrid used her amazingly dexterous tail to caress Sharn’s large breasts. Then the ex-whore squeezed the orc’s manhood with her inner muscles.

That was enough to push Sharn over the edge.

The orc hermaphrodite roughly thrust in and out of Mariona as she climaxed. Shooting her seed deep into the hybrid’s wet womanhood. Grunting like an animal as she came.

After her orgasm, Sharn fell back onto the bed.

“I didn’t finish Sharn…do you mind if I return the favor?” Mariona asked.

The orc wasn’t really listening. But thanks to her post orgasmic euphoria she would have agreed to almost anything at that moment.  
So Sharn simply said “sure” as she gave a slight nod.

Mariona gently pushed Sharn so that the orc was lying face down on the bed. The green skinned hermaphrodite was confused, but before she could ask what was going on, Mariona grasped her firmly by the hips and lifted the big orc by her backside. Sharn automatically put her knees down onto the bed to support her weight. And then felt Mariona’s rigid rod against her own feminine portal.

“Mary I think OOOhhh” Sharn said as the hybrid slid inside her.

This was different than the first time Mariona had fucked Sharn. This time Mariona was not trying to appease a cruel mistress or reassure a reluctant lover. For once, Mariona was focused primarily on her own pleasure.

“I think she’s even bigger than last time” Sharn thought in disbelief as the hybrid’s impressively large cock pumped in and out of her (the orc crying out each time Mariona thrust inside).

Yet despite Sharn’s initial surprise, the orc couldn’t deny that she was enjoying the experience.

Sharn was so wet that she was dripping onto the bed as Mariona thrust in and out of her, her dick was completely hard, and her nipples felt stiff enough to poke out a man’s eyes.

“Maybe being the one fucked…isn’t so bad” Sharn reluctantly admitted to herself.

But the former bandit leader was pulled out of her own thoughts when Mariona moved her tail to wrap it around Sharn’s rigid rod. Using her flexible and surprisingly strong tail to squeeze the orc’s engorged manhood. 

It was a sensation unlike anything Sharn had ever felt before. The tail was covered in soft skin, yet clearly had strong muscle just beneath the surface. Gripping and caressing Sharn’s manhood with more dexterity and delicacy than most whores had in their hands.

The orc was right on the edge of release.

Then after a particularly powerful thrust, Mariona leaned down. Rubbing her large bosom against Sharn’s back as the hybrid bit the orc’s ear. Biting with almost enough force to pierce the skin.

That was enough to push Sharn over the edge. Crying out as she shot her seed straight onto the bedcovers. Her cunt fiercely clenching down on Mariona’s cock as the orc came.

Which provoked the winged hermaphrodite’s own climax. Mariona moaning as she ejaculated deep inside Sharn’s feminine core. Filling the orc’s fertile womb with her own sanitized seed.

Mariona pulled out of Sharn and watched with satisfaction as her copious semen dripped out of the orc’s pussy.

Sharn had been with plenty of whores in the past, and usually once their ‘business’ was concluded they would either leave or kick Sharn out of bed herself. But Mariona did neither of those things. Instead the hybrid lay down on the bed next to Sharn and cuddled with the orc.

The brutal orc warrior was normally not a ‘cuddly’ person. But after being raped, humiliated, enslaved, and having her ability to father children stripped from her, Sharn had never been more desperate for comfort and reassurance (though she was too proud to ever admit it). So Sharn buried her face in Mariona’s bosom as the hybrid began to hum a soft lullaby that she had sung to Angelica only hours before.

Mariona comforting her new lover much like she had her own children many times.

Feeling more satisfied, safe, and content than she had at any point since the elf king had raped her, Sharn drifted off to sleep.

*****

“WAKE UP! You two you need to wake up now!” 

Sharn and Mariona had been sleeping soundly on the hybrid’s bed. But they both woke up immediately in response to the urgent shout. Though their reactions were quite different.

The orc warrior automatically reached for her weapons before she was even fully conscious (a move that had saved her life more than once in the past). But those weapons had been taken from her over a week ago. Something that Sharn remembered with bitterness a moment later when she finished waking up.

Whereas Mariona practically flew out of bed (her wings moving as though she were in flight) to stand before the speaker.

Seeing that it was the blonde elven maid Cairan.

“What’s going on Cairan?” Mariona asked.

“We just received word from the queen…the king is coming back tonight and apparently he’s in a foul mood…so She wants us prepared to entertain and cheer him up” Cairan explained, her expression showing just how serious the maid thought this was.

“But I thought that that he was supposed to be gone for at least another week” Mariona complained.

“He was…some sort of emergency has come up and the king is needed back in the capitol right away” Cairan replied.

Then the blonde elf gestured to two piles of neatly folded clothes on Mariona’s dresser as she continued “Queen Malon has already picked out the outfits she wants you two to wear tonight.”

The two naked hermaphrodites walked over to the dresser and grabbed their outfits. Knowing that there was no point in fighting it, Mariona quickly put on the lingerie and sheer silk dress that the queen had selected for her. But Sharn reacted very differently. 

The battle-hardened orc ran her hands across the padded bra (which would make her bosom look even more enormous), the sheer silk panties, and the red dress that she had been given. Looking at the ‘girly’ garments with disgust. Sharn still thought of herself as a fighter, and as far as the orc was concerned, such garments were unfit for a warrior.

“I’m not wearing this” Sharn declared.

“You have to…the queen Herself picked them out for you” Cairan informed the newest resident of the harem.

“Then I would rather meet the king naked” Sharn said.

*****

King Ryul Ravamaer Malon did not usually show off his magical power. This was partially because Ryul was such a cold and calculating monarch (most of the time), and it was also partly because he had been taught that showy displays of power were vulgar, but it was mainly due to the fact that as a prince he had been forced to perform spells for his father numerous times in order to demonstrate his magical prowess. Because no matter what spells he cast, or what magical feats he performed, nothing Ryul did could ever earn the stern old elf’s approval.

Nevertheless King Malon had come to realize that grand displays of power were sometimes necessary. Both to intimidate your enemies and reassure your allies (as well as frightening off any potential enemies).

Though King Malon needed to get back to the capitol soon so that he and his advisors could assess the situation and plan their response to the King of Bismal’s aggression, there was technically no need for the army of Royal Guards to come with him. Under ordinary circumstances the elf king probably would have used his magic to arrive in the capitol almost instantly, after ordering the Royal Guard to simply march back to Fair Haven. But with potential war on the horizon, the king wanted to remind Marcovia’s nobles just how powerful he truly was.

Creating a Teleportation Circle to transport the soldiers, horses, and wagons in the army back to the capitol, a few at a time, would have taken Ryul about ten minutes. However, such a display would not have impressed the kingdom’s nobles. So Ryul decided to take things one step further.

It took the better part of a day to make all the preparations. Turning the army’s entire camp into a Teleportation Circle, to transport everyone and everything in the camp to an area just outside the capitol city. Which would be the largest mass teleportation in the kingdom’s history.

So many things could go wrong.

If the royal wizard made any miscalculations or other mistakes in preparing this epic spell, the king and his army might be teleported to the bottom of the ocean, or inside a mountain, or perhaps even another plane of existence entirely.

“Are you sure about this Your Majesty?” a royal guard asked the king just before Ryul was about to activate the spell.

“Of course” King Malon replied.

Despite whatever misgivings the king had, there was no trace of hesitation or doubt in Ryul’s voice, face, or body language. The monarch had been taught to never show weakness in public. His imperious mask remaining firmly in place as the king activated the spell with an arcane gesture and incantation.

There was a moment of disorientation as the world around the elf king and his army shifted.

Then they were greeted by the familiar sights and sounds of the capitol city.

Many ordinary workers, rich merchants, poor indentured servants, and powerful nobles living in Fair Haven all watched in amazement as an entire army appeared right next to their city. Wondering what was going on. Then heralds shouted a message across the city, announcing the return of the king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A good analogy for Marcovia and Bismal, is that the elf kingdom is like Germany at the beginning of WWI and Bismal is like Imperial Russia at that point.
> 
> Marcovia is more advanced, but Bismal has so much more people, territory, and other resources that it could afford to lose a lot before actually losing a war.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a story with Multiple Chapters.
> 
> The following Chapters will explore King Malon, Gilthana/Queen Malon, and Sharn's characters in more depth.  
> And contain plenty of violence, intrigue, and of course smut.
> 
> There will more sympathetic characters in future chapters, but Unusual Appetites will never become a simple Good Versus Evil story. It will be (for the most part) a tale about villains.


End file.
